Roommates Complete
by IJong0607
Summary: "Jadi maksudmu, yang tadi itu hanya sekedar seks biasa?" tuduh Jongin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak menyangka, pemikiran Sehun bakal demikian adanya. "Iya. Lalu apalagi? Aku tidak tahu kalau hormonmu sebesar itu. Makanya cepat cari perempuan biar bisa melampiaskan hasratmu itu," jawab Sehun tak acuh. Chap 9 Up! END! Rate M :3 XD #KAIHUN Fict! #Kai #SehunRnR juseyooo /.\
1. Chapter 1

**3#Guitar**

Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun mematut diri di depan cermin setinggi manusia yang pemuda albino itu sediakan di sudut kamarnya. Berbalik ke kanan ke kiri, berputar 180 derajat layaknya model, menilik dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sungguh tidak ada yang kurang dari diri seorang Oh Sehun. Tubuh tinggi altetis, kulit seputih susu, wajah tampan. Ah, jangan lewatkan yang satu ini. Wajah Sehun termasuk dalam kategori tampan di atas rata-rata. Rahang tajam, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, tatapan mata yang bisa mengalahkan tatapan elang. Sehun berdecak. Tidak ada kekurangan sedikit pun dari fisiknya.

Tidak seperti teman seapartemennya yang berkulit hitam, tidak lebih tinggi darinya, hidung tenggelam di antara pipi. Memang sih, dia punya bibir dengan volume lebih dari Sehun, matanya yang kadang menatap sayu itu jadi pujaan banyak perempuan di luar sana. Jongin—si hitam yang Sehun sebut-sebut, juga punya senyum yang bisa membuat banyak berteriak banyak perempuan. Yah, biarpun Sehun irit berekspresi, teriakan gadis-gadis masih banyak ia temui kok, apalagi kalau dia menyeringai, hoho.

Tapi … tapi tetap saja. Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan penolakan Seona kemarin malam. Perempuan yang diincarnya selama satu tahun ke belakang. Lihat, satu tahun ke belakang. Lama sekali bukan? Namun dengan entengnya Seona menjawab pernyataan Sehun mengenai perasaannya serta keinginannya untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan perempuan itu.

"Sehun-ah, mianhae. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol oppa."

What!

Si tiang listrik dengan senyum lebar bodohnya itu?!

Ugh! Ingin Sehun mengumpat saat itu juga tentang mata Seona yang mungkin sedikit kabur. Atau tentang Seona yang perlu memerikasakan penglihatannya. Bagaimanapun juga, menurut Sehun, Chanyeol itu berada jauh levelnya dengan Sehun. Namun, demi menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan Seona, yah mana mungkin lah Sehun mau bermusuhan dengan Seona setelah pernyataannya, jauh dari perempuan itu saja rasanya tidak mungkin, dan kalau ada celah, Sehun bisa menyalip Chanyeol misalnya, haha. Saat itu Sehun dengan senyum menawannya mengatakan pada Seona, ia tidak apa-apa.

"Mungkin aku kurang cepat dari Chanyeol hyung, haha." Pada saat itu Sehun tertawa untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Dan ternyata, jawaban Seona jauh dari ekspektasinya. Menambah luka yang sudah tergores. Istilahnya menggarami luka.

"Kalaupun kamu lebih cepat, aku akan tetap memilih Chanyeol oppa, Sehun-ah. Karena kamu sudah aku anggap sebagai adik." Pada saat itu Seona juga tertawa dengan pernyataannya. Bukan tawa gugup seperti Sehun, melainkan tawa yang datangnya dari hati. Tawa yang diam-diam Sehun kagumi, serta impikan setiap harinya. Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum juga mendengar tawa riang Seona meski hatinya memberontak, menangis tersedu-sedu. Karena senyum indah Seona karena dirinya sebagai adik, bukan sebagai kekasih.

"Selain itu … aku selalu ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol oppa."

Belakangan Sehun tahu, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dengan memainkan sebuah lagu menggunakan gitar di sebuah café yang sedang ramai pengunjung. Setelah perfom di atas panggung, Chanyeol langsung menyatakan cintanya di depan para pengunjung yang di sambut anggukan serta air mata bahagia dari Seona.

Ya ampun. Dramatis sekali. Sehun dapat kabar itu dari perempuan yang bergosip tentang bagaimana gentle-nya Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Seona, omong-omong.

Dan Sehun baru tahu kalau Seona menyukai laki-laki yang bisa bermain gitar, dan memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Kenapa fakta itu bisa Sehun ketahui sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja. Sehun, kan bisa belajar gitar dulu. Mungkin setelah melihat permainan gitar Sehun, Seona mau mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"ARGH! Apa aku harus jadi pangeran bergitar dulu baru bisa mendapatkan hatimu, Seona?" Sehun mengerang frustasi kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas single bed yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali.

Omong-omong soal belajar gitar ….

Cklek!

Sepertinya si hitam Jongin baru saja datang.

Sehun bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan teman seapartemen sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Dengan langkah riang, Sehun menggapai pintu kamarnya, mendapati Jongin tengah melepaskan tas serta mantelnya di ruang tengah membuat senyum Sehun kian mengembang.

"Hai, Jong! Baru pulang?" Jongin duduk dengan kepala tergeletak lemas di kepala sofa, mendengar sapaan Sehun di iringi cengiran mencurigakan pemuda itu membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menegakkan dudukannya. Jongin mendelik tajam Sehun yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Tumben sekali kamu basa basi kayak gitu. Ada apa?"

Iya. Namanya juga sahabat, Jongin hafal Sehun. Kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti pemuda itu ada maunya.

Sehun terkekeh. Jongin selalu tahu dirinya. Sementara Jongin memutar kedua bola mata melihat tingkah Sehun dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi Jongin langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya. Pasalnya, permintaan Sehun itu aneh kadang-kadang.

"Ajari aku main gitar, Jong."

Tuh, kan.

"Hah?" Jongin memastikan pendengarannya. Bisa saja kan pas dijalan tadi telinga kemasukan sesuatu jadi nggak bisa dengan jelas dengar permintaan Sehun.

"Main gitar, Jong. Main gitar. Ajari aku itu. Aku tahu kamu bisa main gitar, makanya ajari aku yah. Kamu kan satu-satunya sahabat aku yang paling pengertian."

Tidak salah nih? Sehun minta diajari gitar pakai mengeluarkan aegyo lagi. Sehun sedang tidak kesambet hantu apapun, kan?

Jongin kaget. Untungnya nggak sampai jantungan. Jongin masih mencerna kata-kata Sehun sampai membuatnya bergeming, gagap gugup sedetik kemudian. Lalu mendesah.

"Hun, kamu nggak lagi kesambet, kan?" adalah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kim Jongin setelah tersadar dari sambaran geledek keinginan Sehun yang katanya mau belajar main gitar.

"Ke sambet pesonanya Seona, iya!" Sehun layangkan pukulan penuh cinta bantal sofa ke kepala Jongin. "Dasar! Aku serius, hitam!"

"Yak! Albino sialan, kamu mau aku batal buat ngajarin kamu, hah?" pekik Jongin dengan menunjuk Sehun tepat di wajah. Yah, bagaimanapun, sebentar lagi kan Jongin jadi guru privatnya. Masa Sehun mau macam-macam. Sehun nyengirkuda kemudian meletakan kembali bantal yang jadi senjatanya.

"Tunggu di sini." Setengah kesal sambil masih usap-usap kepala, Jongin beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Mengambil pusaka yang sudah sejak lama tak ia jamah.

Senyum Sehun kian lebar, Jongin bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Setelah ini, mungkin Jongin perlu memanggil pengusir setan biar Sehun balik kayak dulu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Jongin kembali dari kamarnya dengan tas gitar di tangan. Diletakannya tas tersebut di atas meja. Dibukanya perlahan risleting yang mengelilingi setengah bagian tas tersebut. Saat tabir tersibak, Sehun berbinar menatapnya dengan bibir menganga.

"Seingatku, terakhir kamu main gitar, tetangga sebelah gedor-gedor pintu sambil bawa pemukul bisbol."

Oke. Suara Jongin dengan kalimatnya yang sedang tidak ingin Sehun kenang, menghancurkan imajinasinya yang nanti akan bermain gitar membawakan sebuah lagu yang di sukai Seona lalu gadis itu akan jatuh kepelukannya tanpa berkata-kata. Hancur sudah kepercayaan diri yang Sehun bangun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jong, plis, nggak usah hancurin semangat orang yang mau belajar, okay?"

Maunya Jongin tertawa, tapi yang keluar hanya ringgisan. Seram juga Sehun kalau sedang dalam mode serius.

"Yasudah, coba kamu mainkan satu lagu yang kamu hafal kuncinya." Jongin mengangkat gitar dari pembaringan, dengan hati-hati menyerahkannya penuh khidmat pada Sehun.

Sepasang manik Sehun kembali berbinar. Diterimanya gitar dari tangan Jongin dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Seakan-akan, gitar itu adalah boneka porselen yang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Seperti halnya yang diminta Jongin, Sehun memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia hafal. Photograph dari Ed Sheeran yang tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali. Jongin sampai harus memejamkan matanya, kalau dia menutup telinga, bisa-bisa Sehun tersinggung lagi. Permainan Sehun benar-benar parah, kacau, tidak berperasaan.

"Sudah. sudah. sudah. Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa tetangga kita datang bawa pemukul bisbol." Kalimat Jongin di hadiahi tatapan dingin juga wajah datar Oh Sehun.

Jongin meringgis melihatnya. "Oh Sehunku sayang, gitar itu ibarat perempuan. Harus diperlalukan dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Pakai hati, bukan asal gonjreng. Yang jadinya nggak enak banget buat di dengar. Cara kamu megang gitarnya juga berantakan banget. Sini! Perhatikan permainanku, nanti kamu terapkan, yah."

Jongin mengambil gitar dari pelukan Sehun lalu mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang. Raut datar hendak membunuh Sehun berganti dengan binar keingintahuan seorang murid pada gurunya. Memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan Jongin tidak sehebar para professional di luaran sana, namun cukup mengundang decak kagum Oh Sehun. Sayang sekali, Jongin tidak pernah mempublikasikan bakatnya ini di depan umum.

"Bagaimana, kamu ngerti, kan?" terbuai dengan permainan Jongin, Sehun sampai tidak sadar Jongin sudah selesai bernyanyi. Lalu disodorkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba, Sehun tergagap gara-gara gugup. Kalau ketahuan malah terlena bukannya memperhatikan, bisa malu Sehun.

"Ah, i—iya, aku ngeri kok."

"Kalau gitu, coba sekarang kamu main sekali lagi."

Sang gitar kembali berpindah tangan. Dari satu pangeran ke pangeran lainnya. Dari satu dekapan ke dekapan lainnya. Coba kalau gitar itu ibaratnya seorang gadis seperti yang Jongin umpamakan. Sudah semerah tomat mungkin wajah si gadis gitar ini.

Sehun kembali memengang kendali atas si gitar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup luar biasa. Padahal tadi nggak ah. Duh, kalau dia salah lagi, Jongin bakalan marah tidak yah? Sehun membenarkan posisinya, memperhatikan posisi lengan kanan juga kirinya, lalu melirik Jongin dari balik bulu matanya yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

Blush!

Kadar kegugupan Sehun bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

"Begini, Hun."

Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah memosisikan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Memeluk pemuda kekurangan pigmen itu dari belakang, menyelaraskan pegangan Sehun pada sang gitar. Lengan bertemu lengan, punggung dada bersentuhan. Wajah Jongin juga Sehun yang berjarak hanya hitungan senti.

"Santai saja, Hun. Tangannya nggak usah tegang begitu." Jongin berbicara tepat di pelipisnya. Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam, menelusuri tiap permukaan tubuh mereka yang saling merekat saat itu, tersentak mendengar suara Jongin. Lalu mendongak untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

Blush!

Jongin tiba-tiba berubah tampan dalam sekejap. Wajah Sehun sampai memerah. Menyesal Sehun mendongak tadi. Tapi masih untung bibir nggak ketemu bibir, padahal jaraknya itu loh. Pas banget.

Duh, Sehun. Pikiran kamu kenapa sih? Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Nah, coba kamu petik pelan-pelan senar gitarnya." Sehun menurut. "Sekarang coba kunci C." manik Sehun beralih pada lengan kirinya yang memegang leher gitar, memperhatikan bagaimana jemari Jongin menuntut jemarinya untuk menempati skat-skat yang tepat untuk kemudian menjadi sebuah rangkaian kunci nada.

"Coba kamu petik lagi senar—"

Yang kali ini salah Jongin. Sehun sedang serius sampai keningnya berkerut membenarkan posisi jemarinya, Jongin malah menoleh. Alhasil, bibir tebalnya menumbuk permukaan halus pipi Sehun. Salahnya Sehun lagi, pemuda itu menoleh cepat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya padahal Jongin masih membatu. Jadinya, bibir mereka bertumbukan dalam hitungan detik. Sekilas. Nggak berlanjut.

Plak!

Dugh!

"Gila kamu, Jong! Sengaja ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan yah?"

Sehun ngamuk. Setelah seenak jidat menampar pipi Jongin, belum lagi kepala gitar yang tidak sengaja menghantam rahangnya saat Sehun bangkit berdiri, Albino itu berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah karena marah—atau malu. Gitar tak bersalah masih betah di cekik lehernya di sisi tubuh Sehun.

Sedetik dua detik, Jongin belum juga bereaksi. Bibirnya sibuk meringgir, kepala sibuk berpikir. Seumur-umur, Jongin belum pernah mencium laki-laki, perempuan juga sesekali, jarang malah. Tapi, setelah pengalamannya barusan, Jongin baru tahu kalau bibir laki-laki bisa manis juga. Atau mungkin karena ini bibirnya Oh Sehun, yang notabene-nya sahabatnya sendiri dan lagi, senang bersolek—perhatian sama penampilan maksudnya.

"Please, Jong. Aku tahu, aku ini tampan juga manis, tapi masa sih kamu mau main nyelonong sama sahabat sendiri?!"

Oke, hancur sudah imajinasi Kim Jongin. Mendengar ocehan Sehun yang kelewat narsis, Jongin jadi berpikir dua kali soal bibir manis Oh Sehun. Kalau sudah begini, nggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

Eh?

Berarti Sehun tidak masalah dong Jongin cium. Jongin mencerna kembali kalimat Sehun, namun segera ditepis segala pemikiran positif yang Jongin bentuk dengan kenyataan Sehun sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatap garang ke arahnya.

"Sialan kamu! Siapa juga yang ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Memangnya siapa yang tadi minta diajari gitar? Bukannya bilang terimakasih, malah nampar sembarangan. Mana nuduh yang enggak-enggak lagi." Jongin masih betah megangin pipinya. Sebenarnya tamparan Sehun nggak ada sakit-sakitnya sih. Cuma reflek tangan aja, jadinya nggak terlalu bertenaga. Yah, Jongin lagi pingin mendramatisir suasana aja sih.

Jongin melengos begitu saja setengah mengucapkan kalimat panjang pembelaan. Sama sekali nggak mau dengar ucapan Sehun yang lainnya, kalau boleh jujur sih, Jongin cuma sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kan nggak elit banget kalau Sehun sampai lihat.

Melihat Jongin masih pegang pipi, melengos begitu saja, ditambah kalimat terakhir pemuda itu yang sedikit banyak berdampak pada sosok Oh Sehun yang tadi mencak-mencak. Pemuda kekurangan pigmen itu tak lagi berdiri berkacak pinggang, tak lagi merenggut marah, tak lagi memerah. Yang ada hanya wajah mencelos merasa bersalah, belum lagi gitar Jongin yang kini beralih di dekapnya.

Aduh, Sehun keterlaluan yah?

"Ya—ya, ya sudah. Bisa berlatih sendiri. At—atau, aku bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol hyung." Meski Sehun berkata demikian, melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeollah yang membuatnya minta diajari gitar oleh Jongin. Namun tak menyurutkan langkah Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu masih kekeh tidak mau berbalik, kemudian menghilang di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Sehun menghentak kakinya ke lantai, kesal. Sambil mendengus menatap tajam pintu kamar Jongin, Sehun juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Terserahlah!"

Bam!

Mendinginkan kepala adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus Sehun lakukan di dalam kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Selain meredakan emosi, juga untuk menjernihkan kepala dari bayang-bayang ciuman sedetik tadi. Ditambah debaran jantung keduanya yang bertalu tidak karuan.

Ini semua gara-gara Seona, juga obsesinya pada pangeran bergitar!


	2. Chapter 2

**ROOMMATES**

 **Keyword #Winter**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _A/N: Sebelum ke cerita, mari bercerita. :3_

 _Eung~ Awalnya, FF yang bakalan di publish ini, project DWC lalu atau December Writing Challenge yang ternyata gagal.. wkwk  
Jadi jangan heran, kalo beberapa part ada Keyword kayak di atas.  
Dan saya belum kepikiran sama plot-nya mau bagaimana. Jadi dijalani dulu aja, heuheu.  
Mohon masukannya, mungkin saya dapet inspirasi dari komenan para reader sekalian.  
Terimakasih_

* * *

Sehun ingat untuk menggunakan beberapa lapis pakaian saat musim dingin tiba. Biasanya Jongin yang selalu mengingatkannya setiap kali Sehun hendak bepergian. Jongin juga yang kadang menyiapkan pakaiannya di sofa di ruang tamu mereka, atau mengantarkannya ke kamar Sehun—karena Jongin yang bertanggung jawab atas pakaian mereka, sedangkan Sehun berurusan dengan apa yang akan mereka makan serta hal-hal yang membuat perut keduanya kenyang. Hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun memandirikan mereka untuk memiliki tanggung jawab demi keberlangsungan hidup mereka. Tapi masalahnya … Sehun dan Jongin sedang tidak bertegur sapa sejak insiden belajar gitar kemarin. Terhitung sudah hampir seminggu.

Sehun sangat menyesal sungguh.

Jongin jadi tidak pernah menyapanya. Tidak sekalipun bertemu muka dengan Sehun. Setiap kali berpapasan, Jongin selalu menunduk, seolah menghindar bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Sekarang jongin lebih sering meletakan baju-baju Sehun di sofa di ruang tengah ketimbang mengantarkan sendiri ke kamar Sehun. Padahal dulu Jongin tidak segan-segan masuk ke kamar Sehun. Tanpa permisi pun.

Kalau jam makan, Jongin selalu menghindar dari meja makan dengan makan di ruang tengah. Sambil menonton tayangan televisi, atau kalau sedang malas, pemuda itu memilih membawa piringnya ke dalam kamar. Sebenarnya itu lebih baik ketimbang Jongin memilih makan di luar atau memilih memesan makanan dari luar. Tapi yang terakhir itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Kecuali, Jongin memiliki banyak uang atau dialah yang memegang kas rumah tangga mereka berdua.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak bergantung pada Jongin!

Karena pada akhirnya, segala hal tentang Jongin sukses menginvasi isi dari kepalanya. Sehun seakan melupakan segalanya. Melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya di kampus, melupakan Seona yang beberapa hari lalu dikejarnya, melupakan keberadaan professor yang tengah mengajar dikelasnya, hal ini mengakibatkan Sehun mendapat hukuman dengan merangkum semua materi mata kuliah hari itu. Sehun bahkan lupa menu yang hendak dibuatnya untuk makan malam, dan berakhir dengan ayam bumbu tidak berbentuk—Sehun memasukkan kecap, saus sambal, hingga membuat rasanya sedikit banyak tidak karuan, sayur yang tidak jelas menjurus kemana—sebenarnya itu tumis biasa apa berkuah? Batin Jongin mendapati masakan Sehun yang tumben, tidak Sehun sekali.

Untungnya hari itu Jongin sedang lapar-laparnya, jadi tidak begitu memperdulikan rasa dari masakan Sehun. Sementara sang empunya hajat malah asyik mengaduk-aduk nasinya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Jongin segera melesat ke dalam kamarnya. Melihatnya membuat Sehun mendengus kemudian membanting sendok ke atas piringnya.

Dan semua kelinglungan Sehun lengkap sudah dengan ia yang tadi terjebak hujan di jalan menuju apartemennya hanya dengan selembar kaus yang digunakan untuk pergi ke kampus. Ingin rasanya Sehun merutuk, tapi Sehun diajarkan untuk selalu mensyukuri segala hal yang Tuhan berikan.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemennya dengan Jongin. Sehun sudah seperti daging berbungkus kulit lumpia tipis. Tubuh kurusnya tercetak begitu jelas di bawah kaus tipis yang kini sudah seperti menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Asih! Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Oke, Sehun sudah melanggar janjinya.

Susah payah Sehun melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki yang seakan menempel setelah diguyur hujan tadi. Tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar tidak membantu sama sekali, malah membuatnya semakin kesulitan.

Bruk!

Dug!

"Aw!" hilang keseimbangan saat dalam usahanya melepaskan kaus kaki sangat tidak Sehun sekali. Sehun tidak pernah seceroboh ini. Tubuh gemetar ditambah sekarang pantatnya yang membentur lantai, lengkap sudah. Sehun ingin menangis rasanya, namun itu juga tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Ck! Sudah tahu kamu tidak kuat dingin, Hun." Jongin muncul dari lorong yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dengan ruang tengah mereka dengan selembar handuk di lengannya. Diselimutkannya handuk tersebut mengelilingi tubuh ringkih Sehun. Setelahnya, Jongin membantu Sehun melepaskan kaus kaki yang masih melekat di kaki pemuda albino itu.

Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Jongin. Jongin selalu seperti ini kalau cerobohnya Sehun sedang kumat. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Melupakan fakta tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat, pun bibirnya yang kian memucat.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, pakai jaket, Hun, atau sweater. Kalau malas, simpan saja di tasmu. Keduanya berguna di saat-saat seperti ini, Hun." Persis seperti seorang ibu, pikir Sehun setelah mendengar serentetan panjang kalimat Jongin. Kalau sudah seperti ini, kesalahpahaman kemarin seolah tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kamu bisa berdiri, kan?" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat—yang memang sudah pucat, Sehun yang mematung.

"Hun?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu bisa jalan, kan?" perhatian Jongin melambatkan kinerja otak Oh Sehun. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa bisa demikian. Yang pemuda albino itu yakini, Jonginnya sudah kembali.

"Oh, itu. Iya, aku masih bisa jalan, kok." Mengeratkan handuk yang menyelimuti, yang mungkin sekarang sudah terkena rembesan air hujan yang membasahi pakaiannya.

"Kalau bisa, cepat buka pakaianmu, nanti masuk angin. Siram tubuhmu dengan air hangat, lalu gunakan pakaian yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu, biar kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kamu minum. Mungkin bisa sedikit membantu." Sedetik setelah berucap panjang, Jongin membantu Sehun berdiri, memapahnya sampai ke depan kamar pemuda itu. Setelah memastikan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, Jongin segela melesat ke dapur. Mencari apa saja yang bisa menghangatkan Sehun, pantat panci yang baru saja terbakar kompor misalnya.

Jongin hanya bisa membuat coklat panas. Jadinya, saat membuka kulkas, Jongin tahu apa yang ia cari. Membuat coklat panas, tidak menghabiskan bermenit-menit waktu. Saat coklatnya siap, Sehun belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, terdengar dari suara air yang dinyalakan. Meletakan coklat panas yang tadi dibuatnya di atas meja belajar Sehun, Jongin menggapai lemari pakaian pemuda itu, mencari-cari baju yang cukup hangat untuk Sehun gunakan. Sepotong kaus lengan panjang ditambah training tak kalah panjang berbahan tebal. Masa bodoh dengan selera fashion Jongin yang buruk. Terserahlah nanti Sehun yang mengatainya. Toh ini demi kebaikannya juga.

Cklek!

"Sudah selesai?" Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan lemari Sehun, menutupnya kemudian berbalik ke arah Sehun dengan dua benda yang diambilnya tadi.

Sehun terkejut. Bukan karena pilihan baju Jongin yang tidak bernilai estetis, melainkan keberadaan pemuda itu sendiri di kamarnya. Menungguinya sampai selesai bahkan kini mengulurkan pakaian padanya.

"Cepat pakai, nanti kamu masuk angin." Sehun melongo sejenak, Jongin meringgis. "Aku tahu, pakaiannya sangat tidak sesuai dengan seleramu. Tapi hanya ini pakaian hangat yang bisa kutemui dari lemarimu." Begitu kata Jongin, yang enggan menatap ke arah Sehun. Pandangannya kemudian tertumbuk pada coklat panas yang tadi dibuatnya. Sehun menerima pakaian yang Jongin angsurkan.

"Coklatnya aku simpan di atas meja belajarmu. Kamu sudah makan? Apa mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" pada akhirnya, Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Sehun yang di dapatinya tengah menjilat bibir.

Ugh!

"Em … kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku keluar saja. Kamu cepat pakai baju sebelum masuk angin. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Jongin segera melesat meninggalkan kamar Sehun tanpa sempat mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari sang pemilik kamar. Sehun menatap tidak mengerti kepergian Jongin yang terlihat teramat gugup.

Kenapa?

Ugh! Oh Sehun, tahu tidak, tubuh ramping terbungkus selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggangmu itu telah membangkitkan hormon seseorang.

Sehun mengangkat bahu kemudian mulai mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna cerah—kuning, juga training sewarna merah darah. Oh, benar-benar perpaduan yang luar biasa. Namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga, semua itu pilihan Jongin. Dan lagi, Jonginnya sudah kembali.

Jonginnya sudah kembali.

Ah, kehilangan seorang sahabat selama sepekan penuh membuatnya hampir gila. Dan Sehun belajar untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Jonginnya lagi.

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROOMMATES**

 **#Key**

Story by Jongie

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Disclaimer:

Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga

Happy Reading! ^^

* * *

Jongin itu orang paling ceroboh yang pernah Sehun temui. Tidak di rumah mereka tidak di kampus, tidak dulu tidak sekarang. Jongin tidak ada berubah-berubahnya sama sekali. Yah, nggak semuanya sih. Bagus kalau yang berubah itu yang baik-baiknya, nah, kalau yang negatif macam cerobohnya nggak hilang, gemas juga rasanya.

Pas masa-masa sekolah menengah atas misalnya. Kelas Jongin berbeda dengan kelas Sehun. Jongin berada di kelas unggulan ke dua, sementara Sehun berada di bawahnya. Hari itu ulangan matematika dan sejarah diadakan bersamaan. Karena kebetulan jadwal Jongin sehari lebih cepat dari jadwal Sehun, makanya Sehun meminta pemuda berkulit tan itu membuat kunci jawaban, hehe. Karena demi apapun juga, Sehun buta sekali dengan yang namanya matematika, ia tidak sempat belajar beberapa hari ini. Jongin yang biasa mengajarinya sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir bersama teman-temannya dan Sehun paling tidak bisa belajar sendiri. Yang ada nantinya kursi meja buku serta segala hal yang ada di atas meja belajarnya melayang entah kemana. Bisa frustasi duluan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin melakukan pertemuan rahasia pada saat pertukaran jam pelajaran, di toilet pula. Karena pada saat itu banyak juga orang yang menggunakan toilet, beberapa teman Sehun yang berbeda kelas juga teman Jongin, jadinya, Jongin hanya sempat menyelipkan kunci jawaban tersebut ke saku celana Sehun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dan karena waktunya terbatas, jadinya pertemuan itu berlalu begitu saja.

Nah, yang membuat Sehun makin frustasi adalah saat ujian itu sendiri. Ada dua kunci jawaban di lengannya, tapi Sehun tidak tahu sama sekali mana yang matematika, mana yang sejarah. Cerobohnya Jongin, dia nggak pakai tanda buat membedakannya. Jadinya, seteleh berpikir, memilah, menimbangkan mana yang cocok dengan soal yang tengah dikerjakannya, akhirnya Sehun menjatuhkan pilihan dan langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir ulang jawaban Jongin sesuai atau tidak dengan soal.

Masa bodoh.

Yang penting Sehun dapat nilai di atas rata-rata. Nggak muluk-muluk, karena Sehun sadar kemampuannya sampai mana.

Dua hari kemudian, terjadilah bencana yang lebih dahsyat dari pada bahtera yang terbelah pada masa lampau. Hasil ujian dibagikan lebih cepat dari pada perkiraan sebagian besar siswa. Dan … Sehun harus puas dengan nilai 20. Masih terhitung beruntung sebenarnya dari pada mendapat nilai nol. Masalahnya, nggak hanya matematika, nilai sejarah Sehun juga nggak beda jauh, 30 point.

Ugh! Niat hati ingin selamat, tahunya dapat kiamat.

Sehun harus merangkum dua bab materi matematika juga sejarah.

"Ini salahmu hitam! Kenapa tidak diberi tanda, malas sekali sih!" Sehun memukul brutal Jongin dalam perjalanan pulang mereka ke rumah. Kalau sekilas lewat, orang-orang bakalan menganggap mereka pasangan yang romantis.

"Yak! Kenapa menyalahkanku, albino? Harusnya kamu cek lagi, bukannya mencontek seratus persen. Setidaknya kamu cocokan jawabanku dengan soal yang menurutmu mudah untuk kamu kerjakan, bukannya melahap mentah-mentah jawabanku. Lagian yah, aku buat contekan itu juga buru-buru, harus sembunyi-sembunyi juga. Bisa habis aku kena marah anak-anak sekelas kalau ketahuan kasih jawaban ke kelas lain." Jongin yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan brutal Sehun tanpa ia sadari telah mengomel panjang lebar memberikan pembelaan. Tidak sadarkah ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang dirungkupi hawa membunuh cukup kuat di dekatnya.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya kamu harus bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Pak Jeon, nggak mau tahu. Kamu juga harus jadi tutor aku selama liburan nanti. Titik." Final Sehun yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan Jongin setelah sebelumnya menghentakkan kaki ke terotoar beton yang tengah diinjaknya.

Sehun dan Jongin jadi lebih mirip pasangan yang sedang bertengkar saja. Ini menurut sebagian besar pejalan kaki seperti mereka yang menyaksikan pertengkaran Jongin, Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, tunggu aku!" teriak Jongin setelah menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat Sehun tambah marah.

Itu baru dari satu dari sekian banyak kecerobohan Jongin. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya kecerobohan Jongin sih, kebodohan Sehun juga jadi bumbu yang memperparah keadaannya.

Kecerobohan Jongin lainnya adalah kunci gitar.

Ugh!

Mengingatnya membuat wajah Sehun memanas. Kalau saja waktu itu Jongin tidak dengan sengaja mengajari Sehun sedekat itu, mungkin insiden kunci gitar tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan keduanya tidak akan secanggung setelah kejadian tersebut. Ah, pokoknya yang satu itu murni salah Jongin.

Sehun menyangkal bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama-tama meminta Jongin mengajarinya bermain gitar. Coba kalau Sehun tidak mengajukan yang macam-macam, mungkin insiden kunci gitar itu tidak akan benar-benar terjadi.

Dug!

"Ah!"

Ya ampun, kecerobohan apalagi yang Jongin ciptakan sekarang.

Setelah memutar bola mata malas, Sehun segera berlari dari kamarnya, menengok keadaan roommates super ceroboh itu.

"Jong, ada apa?" Sehun menemukan Jongin di dapur sedang memegangi kakinya dengan beragam benda berbahan mesin yang tergeletak di lantai juga lemari dinding dapur mereka yang terbuka. Sehun bahkan dapat melihat kaki Jongin yang memerah juga mata pemiliknya yang juga memerah. Pffft!

"Kutanya, ada apa?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan Sehun yang tak bisa menebak sendiri bagaimana bisa Jongin berteriak tadi. Masa Jongin yang harus menjelaskannya sendiri, sih?

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain sih? Bongkar-bongkar lemari segala." Sehun menarik kursi di dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Meminta Jongin duduk di sana sementara si albino yang menjadi roommates-nya mengambil kotak P3K di kamarnya.

"Kamu masih belum jawab pertanyaanku, Jongin," tegur Sehun begitu pemuda itu bersimpuh di depan Jongin lengkap dengan kotak P3K sebaskom air hangat juga handuk yang berada di pinggiran baskom. Berlebihan memang, padahal luka Jongin cuma lecet kecil biarpun beberapa saat tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku lagi cari kunci inggris, Suho hyung pinjam, mau ngotak-ngatik vespa antiknya," jelas Jongin yang kemudian meringgis saat Sehun menekan alcohol yang sudah membaluri kapas di pinset yang Sehun pegang.

Terdengar Sehun menghela napas sebelum kemudian mendongak sekilas lalu kembali menekuri luka Jongin yang tidak seberapa.

"Kenapa tidak tanya aja sih? Itu lebih efektif ketimbang kamu kejatuhan tang. Ya masa aku simpen kunci inggris di lemari dinding dapur, sih. Untung bukan pisau yang aku simpan di sana." Kalau Sehun sudah mengomel seperti itu lebih mirip ibu-ibu yang khawatir sama anaknya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah, yang menurut pengakuannya, lebih _manly_ ketimbang Jongin.

"Ya mana kutahu kamu ada di kamar, Hun. Aku kira kamu masih di kampus, sibuk minta ajarin gitar sama Chanyeol _hyung_."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, untungnya Jongin nggak lihat. Ini Jongin niat nyindir atau apa sih? Kesal, Sehun menekan luka Jongin pada saat pemuda itu memasangkan plester.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, Hun!"

"Berisik. Kayak cewek aja." Setelahnya mengatakan itu, Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Membawa serta kotak P3K-nya, kecuali baskom dan handuk. Merepotkan. Sekilas Jongin lihat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ada yang salah dengan ucapannya yah?

Cerobohnya Jongin, kadang-kadang kurang peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Termasuk dengan Sehun, padahal mereka sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun.

Oke, pokoknya Sehun sekarang benci dengan semua hal bernama kunci. Termasuk kunci apartemen mereka yang menggunakan kombinasi _password_ gabungan tanggal lahir Sehun dan Jongin.

Ugh! _So Sweet_.

Eh? Salah. Menyebalkan.

Titik.

FIN

Thank's to:

fyodult, Putri836, ohsanie, Yessi94esy, AwKaiHun, chanzhr, thedolphinduck, HilmaExotics, sehunfans, Parkizuna, sehuniesm, izz sweetcity, GaemGyu92, Keteknyakai, Ilysmkji, Kim Sohyun, hanhyewon357, exofujosh, KKnKH, Choiminkii923, choHunHan, hanhyewon357, vitaminexo, wonkyuhae.

Terimakasih untuk review, fav sama follow-nya~ ^^

Enjoy the fict~ ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**ROOMMATES**

 **#Confession**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

Setelah kejadian kunci gitar, kemudian kunci Inggris, Sehun jadi membenci segala jenis kunci. Termasuk kunci apartemennya yang merupakan gabungan dari tanggal lahir dirinya dengan Jongin. Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh sekali. Tidak sekali Sehun menangkap basah Jongin yang berlaku salah tingkah di dekatnya seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya. Kalaupun iya, apa coba? Apa yang bakalan pemuda itu sembunyikan dari Sehun coba? Seingat Sehun, dan selama Sehun mengenal Jongin, Sehun selalu tahu segala halnya tentang Jongin. Mulai dari kebiasaan jeleknya yang kadang jarang membersihkan kamarnya, membiarkan pakaian kotor berserakan di lantai, termasuk celana dalamnya kalau kalian mau tahu. Makanya, Sehun kadang suka heran dengan yeoja-yeoja di luar sana yang kerap kali berteriak tiap Jongin lewat. Padahal, pemuda tan itu tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Sungguh!

Tidak hanya itu. Jongin juga punya kebiasaan lain yang kadang, Sehun senang menjahili Jongin dengan kebiasaannya yang satu itu. Jongin itu suka lupa membawa handuk saat mandi. Makanya, kalau Jongin sudah memanggil-manggil Sehun, minta dibawakan handuk, coba tebak apa yang Sehun lakukan?

Ah, terlalu mudah ditebak, yah?

Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan memberikan Jongin handuk begitu saja. Sehun lebih sering duduk di pinggiran kasur Jongin, menonton Jongin yang memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk diambilkan handuk dengan kepala menjulur keluar pintu sementara tubuh topless—Sehun yakin begitu, Jongin tersembunyi di balik pintu. Nih, kalimat yang sudah sering Sehun katakan kalau-kalau Jongin minta diambilkan handuk.

"Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri? Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Cuma kamu sama aku. Apa yang kamu takutkan, heh? Takut ada yang mengintip? Siapa? Aku? Duh, Jong, aku tahu kamu dari kecil, jadi nggak usah malu begitu."

"Oh Sehun!" dasar Sehun yang hobi sekali menggoda Jongin, malah tergelak saat diberi tatapan tajam mematikan milik Kim Jongin.

Tapi, selebihnya, Kim Jongin adalah pemuda yang kelewat baik sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sehun penasaran dengan Jongin yang seperti menghindarinya. Tiap kali ditanya, pemuda itu panic duluan. Kadang jawaban sama pertanyaannya nggak nyambung.

"Jong, kamu liat tas punggung coklat merk ***** aku, nggak?" Sehun nggak niat buat bikin kaget Jongin. Eh, si empunya nama malah melonjak saking terkejutnya saat Sehun menjulurkan kelapa di pintu kamarnya. Kemudian, yang menambah rasa penasaran Sehun adalah saat Jongin buru-buru menutupi sesuatu di balik selimut biru lembut miliknya.

"Kamu lagi ngapain, Jong?"

"Hah? Aku nggak tahu tas kamu, mungkin di pinjem sama Baekhyun hyung. Udah pergi sana. Aku lagi sibuk, nih."

Perasaan Sehun pas ngintip kamar Jongin, anak itu cuma lagi tiduran aja deh, darimana sibuknya coba?

"Ish! Udah aku bilang, aku nggak tahu, Hun!" Jongin ngotot.

"Yaudah sih, siapa juga yang ngotot, kamu kok jadi sewot gitu sih? Kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu dari aku yah?" tebak Sehun menatap Jongin curiga juga selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Sehun mendengus kemudian. "Ya elah Jong, di kamar mandi kali, jangan di kasur. Nanti kalau kotor berabe tahu."

"Hah?" Jongin makin nggak ngerti kemana jalan pikiran Sehun. Dikira dia lagi main yang enggak-enggak apa yah.

"Kalau mau cepet keluar, dikamar mandi sana. Jangan ditahan-tahan. Atau mau aku bantuin?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sengaja menggoda Jongin. Setelah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun, barulah Jongin berteriak brutal di tambah lembaran maut bantal tidurnya ke arah Sehun.

"Sialan kamu, Oh Sehun!" yang di sumpah serapahi malah terkikik sambil nutup pintu. Puas setelah berhasil menggoda Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Biarpun berhasil, Sehun tidak merasa Jongin sudah selesai dengan acara mari menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Oh Sehun. Karena setelah kejadian tempo hari itu, Jongin makin parah menghindari Sehun. Dalam seharinya kadang tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Kan aneh. Tinggal seatap tapi tidak bertatap muka sama sekali.

"Oy, Jong, kamu kenapa sih?" kala itu, Sehun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Jongin kemudian menahannya dengan mencengkram erat. Yang dipegangi malah melotot, kaget Sehun bisa tahu. Padahal Jongin sudah pakai jurus bayangan biar nggak ketahuan Sehun.

"A—apanya yang kenapa, Hun?" Jongin senyum lebar biar nggak ketahuan Sehun lagi ngendap-ngendap di apartemennya sendiri.

"Lah, kamu itu kenapa? Gaya-gayaan kayak maling segala, memangnya aku siapa. Yang punya rumah? Lah, kamu juga kan yang punya rumah. Jangan aneh-aneh, ah." Diluar ekspektasi Jongin, ternyata Sehun malah mengkhawatiran yang lain. Duh, jadi nggak tega juga Jongin bohongin Sehun lama-lama begini.

Setelah berkata demikian, Sehun melengos ke sofa di ruang tengah. Duduk anteng sambil tangan megang remot. Ceritanya mau nonton telenovela. Kali aja ada yang seru. Padahal, jantungnya ketar-ketir. Tadinya mau nyerocos, tanya Jongin ini itu, kenapa bisa mengelak dari Sehun begitu. Apa salah Sehun? Ya kali Sehun punya salah tapi nggak nyadar, makanya Jongin jadi begitu sama Sehun. Kan nggak enak tinggal serumah tapi yang satunya menghindar kayak begitu. Kesannya jadi bagaimana, gitu. Makanya, pas lihat wajah kaget Jongin, Sehun urung buat nyerocos. Nggak tega juga.

"Hun." Jongin tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sofa yang sampingan sama sofanya Sehun. Pemuda albino itu berdehem sekedar melirik Jongin kemudian balik natap layar di depan.

"Kamu doyan nonton Dora? Kok aku baru tahu," kata Jongin sambil nahan senyum.

"Eh?" Oh Sehun, yang memang tidak konsentrasi nonton, terlonjak kemudian menatap dengan kening berkerut layar di depannya. "Sialan kamu, Jong. Orang itu tontonan berita, masa kamu bilang Dora sih? Buta kamu." Ada-ada aja emang cara Jongin buat ngerjain Sehun. Segala Dora dibawa-bawa. Dia hidup jaman kapan sih.

Dongkol Sehun jadinya.

"Ya lagian, kamu nonton udah kayak mayat hidup gitu. Kasian yang ditontoninnya, Hun."

Duh, apaan sih, si Jongin ini makin ngaco deh.

Sehun balik natap Jongin garang, sementara Jongin berusaha mati-matian biar nggak ketawa ngakak di saat Sehun lagi nggak mood buat becanda.

"Okay, sorry. Aku mau ngomong serius sama kamu." Jongin berdehem biar suaranya nggak kedengaran aneh nantinya. Habis nahan ketawa kan suara suka berubah macam kodok, nggak enak buat di dengar.

Emangnya siapa yang dari tadi ngajakkin bercanda, item! Maunya Sehun bilang gitu. Tapi malas ah, nanti malah debat panjang. Nah, si hitam ini nggak kelar-kelar ngomongnya nanti.

Eh, omong-omong, mereka udah balik kayak dulu lagi loh. Jongin juga udah nggak malu, canggung atau salah tingkah depan Sehun. Sayangnya Sehun yang mood-nya udah kelewat hancur duluan, nggak sempet buat sadar. Malah pasang wajah garang, apalagi kalau dua alisnya itu udah kumpul ditengah. Nggak kebayangkan sangarnya Sehun. Lah, Jongin malah ciut.

"Errr … itu, Hun." Jongin coba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajah sangar Sehun bikin Jongin makin down aja. Keberanian yang udah ia kumpulkan tiba-tiba hilang, kalah eksis sama wajah garangnya Sehun.

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya geram,"Kalau ngomong itu yang bener Jong, katanya kamu mau ngomong serius. Apaan?" Sehun memang udah nggak segarang tadi. Wajahnya udah lebih santai. Tapi, tangannya yang bersidekap di depan dada sama punggungnya yang bersandar di sofa, malah bikin Sehun udah kayak bos-bos geng mafia. Nah, Jongin udah berasa anak buahnya yang lagi ngaku gagal jalanin misi.

"Anu, Hun … sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, aku nggak sengaja. Serius deh. Aku tahu, harusnya aku ngaku sama kamu jauh-jauh hari." Jongin menunduk, memainkan kedua lengannya yang saling bertaut, menumpu di kedua pahanya. Jongin tidak yakin mau mengatakannya sekarang pada Sehun. Apalagi mood Sehun yang Jongin tahu, sedang tidak baik. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur, rasanya Jongin tanggung juga kalau tiba-tiba mengelak. Yang ada malah memperparah mood Sehun dan menutup kesempatan Jongin buat mengaku.

"Jong, serius deh, kamu mau ngomong apa? Jangan muter-muter kayak gitu. Bikin penasaran tahu," erang Sehun yang nunggu Jongin ngomong rasanya kayak nunggu kucing lahiran. Padahal, Sehun belum pernah lihat kucing lahiran.

"Tigaharilaluakumerusakinpinku-pinkukamu." Dalam sekali tarikan napas, tanpa spasi, Jongin akhirnya mengakui kejahatan yang bikin dia salah tingkah akhir-akhir ini kalau dekat-dekat Sehun. Mata Jongin sampai terpejam tidak sanggup melihat sehebat apa parahnya marah Sehun. Oh, Jongin sudah pernah melihatnya sekali, saat pemuda tan itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke atas pinku-pinku milik Sehun. Boneka kesayangan pemuda itu.

"A—ak—aku udah usaha buat balikin itu boneka. Hasilnya nggak begitu bagus, nggak nyampe balik kayak dulu lagi, tapi lumayan sih." Jongin yang tidak mendengar Sehun menanggapi pengakuannya segera menyambungnya dengan pembelaan yang bisa diberikannya saat itu. Iya, Jongin sudah berusaha buat memperbaiki kesalahannya kok.

"Se—sebentar, aku bawain." Tak juga mendapat respon negative atau positif dari Sehun, Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu yang meresahkan tiga hari terakhirnya sampai harus menjadikannya ninja dadakan yang selalu menghindari Sehun tiap kali pemuda itu berpapasan dengannya.

"I—ini." Kim Jongin, dengan perasaan gugup yang meninju kuat ulu hatinya, mengangsurkan boneka rillakuma berwarna pink dengan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Sehun. Sedangkan sang empunya boneka, menatap datar boneka yang diserahkan Jongin. Diterimanya boneka tersebut dengan pandangan nanar.

Tidak ada kerusakan yang serius sebenarnya. Hanya bagian lengan kanannya yang sepertinya sobek, kemudian dijahit dengan sepenuh hati oleh Kim Jongin, sampai-sampai benang jahitannya kelihatan.

"Aku minta maaf, Hun. Sungguh! Aku nggak maksud buat rusak boneka kamu." Jongin siap menerima akibat dari perbuatannya. Pamuda itu sampai bersimpuh di samping Sehun. Memegangi lutut Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

Sudah seperti adegan dramatis telenovela.

Setelah memastikan kondisi pinku-pinku-nya, Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat Jongin kian resah di tempatnya.

"Bodoh!"

Bibir itu akhirnya terbuka. Mengeluarkan kalimat yang jauh dari ekspektasi Kim Jongin. Bukan serentetan kalimat cacian, makian, atau semburan kemarahan dari seorang Oh Sehun. Melainkan hanya sebuah kata yang kian membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Hun," sesal Jongin dengan kepala kian terlipat.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Mengabaikan Jongin untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan jantung berdentam keras di dadanya. Menutup rapat pintu kamarnya agar Kim Jongin tidak dapat mendengar kalimat runtukan yang Sehun tujukan padanya namun tidak pernah berniat untuk ia sampaikan pada yang objek makian.

"Kim Jongin, bodoh!" Sehun yang tengah bersandar dipintu kamarnya, merosot terduduk di lantai menghimpit boneka rillakuma kesayangannya di antara dada juga kakinya yang terlipat. "Jadi, selama ini dia begitu cuma gara-gara boneka rillakumaku. Kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih? Aku, kan, jadi tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Menahan gejolak dada yang Sehun tidak yakin kenapa.

 **FIN**

* * *

Thank's to:

fyodult, Putri836, ohsanie, Yessi94esy, AwKaiHun, chanzhr, thedolphinduck, HilmaExotics, sehunfans, Parkizuna, sehuniesm, izz sweetcity, GaemGyu92, Keteknyakai, Ilysmkji, Kim Sohyun, hanhyewon357, exofujosh, KKnKH, Choiminkii923, choHunHan, vitaminexo, wonkyuhae, bottomsehunnie, Rilakkuma8894, YunYuliHun, goolhara, Choiminkii923, Dfandra, fitrisipit17, dll.

Eung~  
Cuma mau nanya/numpang pendapat. Para Authornim masih pada galau, kah, atau sedang repot dunyat yah~ :3  
Kalau sedang sibuk semoga, segera dituntaskan segala urusannya. Kalau sedang galau, mari kita nikmati bersama-sama~ :")

Keep Writing! ^^

Terimakasih untuk review, fav sama follow-nya~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**ROOMMATES**

 **#Work**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

Setelah kajadian pengakuan Jongin tempo silam, hubungan Jongin dan Sehun sudah lebih baik meski perasaan canggung itu tidak terhindari. Hanya di awal-awal saja sih. Lagipula, untuk mereka yang sudah hidup bersama lebih dari lima tahun, untuk apa sih canggung-canggungan seperti itu. Jadi mirip anak sekolah labil yang baru bertemu. Seminggu kemudian, semuanya sudah berjalan normal lagi. Sehun tetap dengan kenarsisannya meski, tampannya Sehun itu bukan bualan, dan Jongin masih dengan sikap aneh kadang ganteng yang tidak pernah disadari Jongin. Intinya, keduanya masih seperti itu-itu saja.

Kalau kemarin-kemarin Jongin yang salah tingkah tiap dekat Sehun, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Sehun suka bertingkah aneh kalau dekat-dekat Jongin. Hal itu dimulai sejak keduanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan senior satu universitas mereka. Jadi model untuk kompetisi potografi yang hendak Leeteuk sunbaenim ikuti.

Katanya, wajah tampan Sehun juga Jongin setara dengan model professional di luar sana. Nah, daripada menyewa model dengan harga selangit, lebih baik Leeteuk meminta tolong adik-adik kelasnya yang juga luar biasa tampan. Kan, lumayan, uang yang dianggarkan untuk menyewa model bisa untuk uang jajan Jongin dan Sehun juga untuk tambah-tambah biaya kuliah Leeteuk. Lebih efisien, hehe.

Sehun juga Jongin, tidak satu pun dari keduanya yang berpengalaman dalam dunia _modeling_. Jadinya, meski sedikit canggung, keduanya minta pengarahan dari Leeteuk bagaimana menjadi model yang diinginkan _sunbaenim_ -nya itu. Dengan sabar—karena ini merupakan keinginannya sendiri, Leeteuk mengajarkan Sehun dan Jongin bagaimana menjadi model. Pengalamannya memotret beberapa model—biarpun tidak seterkenal model kenamaan di luar sana, Leeteuk pernah menangani beberapa model dengan kemampuan yang tidak diragukan—Leeteuk memberikan penjelaskan singkat bagaimana Sehun juga Jongin nanti harus berakting di depan kamera, mimik wajah serta gestur yang Leeteuk inginkan, pria itu jelaskan perlahan pada model-modelnya. Berharap apa yang dijelaskannya dapat ditangkap Sehun juga Jongin. Biar bagaimanapun, keduanya baru di dunia ini.

Hasilnya … diluar ekspektasi. Sehun dan Jongin berakting sesuai yang diharapkan Leeteuk di depan kamera. Siapa saja yang melihat hasil jepretan Leeteuk pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau Jongin juga Sehun itu tidak punyai pengalaman dalam dunia model sama sekali sebelumnya. Ibaratnya batu permata, Sehun dan Jongin itu baru diambil dari pendulangan. Masih harus di asah, digosok, dihaluskan, diproses untuk jadi lebih indah. Tapi, tanpa perlu melewati proses panjang itu, Sehun dan Jongin sudah sangat menawan. Nah, apalagi kalau sudah melalui proses semua itu.

Leeteuk sampai berdecak kagum dengan hasil luar biasa _acting_ Sehun dan Jongin juga kemampuannya menangkap keindahan kedua pemuda itu. Dengan begini, Leeteuk yakin bisa memenangkan kompetensi ini tanpa menemui kesulitan. Sebelum menyudahi pekerjaan mereka hari itu, Leeteuk memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya pada Sehun pun Jongin, tentu saja juga untuk menunjukkan betapa kedua pemuda itu sangat menakjubkan berakting di depan kamera. Leeteuk sampai tidak henti-hentinya menyarankan Sehun juga Jongin untuk mengikuti kelas model, mengambil beberapa pekerjaan sampingan, dan kemungkinan besar, keduanya bisa direkrut agensi besar. Menanggapinya, Jongin hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, sedangkan Sehun masih setia mengagumi wajah mereka di kamera. Yang beberapa hari setelahnya disesali Sehun kemudian.

Iya. Sehun menyesal melihat semua jepretan Leeteuk sunbaenim yang sengaja juga tidak sengaja. Pasalnya, Sehun menangkap satu gambar dimana dirinya tengah tertawa. Sehun bahkan lupa ia sedang menertawakan apa. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin bukannya tertawa, pemuda itu malah sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kalau Sehun tidak salah menafsirkan, tatapan Jongin itu seperti halnya tatapan Seona pada Chanyeol, Ayahnya pada ibunya, atau, aktor-aktor kenamaan yang sedang memandangi lawan main utamanya.

Ngerti, kan?

Iya, itu tatapan yang seperti itu.

Tatapan yang kadang Sehun tujukan untuk Seona. Waktu dia lagi kasmaran-kasmarannya sama gadis itu. Tapi … tidak mungkin kan, tatapan yang Jongin tujukan itu … tatapan cinta?

Duh, Sehun salah makan sepertinya. Sampai mengartikan tatapan Jongin dengan sesuatu seperti itu. Mereka berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki. Mana mungkin, kan Jongin menyimpan perasaan seperti itu padanya. Tapi memang sih, di balik keanehan Jongin selama ini serta sikap tak acuhnya yang kadang bikin gemas semua orang, Jongin itu punya tatapan yang banyak digilai kaum hawa. Dan Sehun … tidak pernah mengira bakal mendapatkan tatapan yang demikian dari sahabatnya sendiri. Duh, mimpi apa Sehun ditatap begitu sama Jongin.

Kalau foto-foto itu sampai dilihat penggemar Jongin, bisa habis Sehun. Atau bisa jadi sebagian dari mereka jadi shipper Jongin-Sehun. Eh?

"Hun, kamu baik-baik aja, kan?" dari luar kamar Sehun, Jongin menempelkan telinganya di pintu setelah mengetuk beberapa kali.

Tadi Jongin cuma menanyai Sehun, "Baru pulang, Hun? Udah makan malam belum?" Kan Jongin bisa sekalian pesankan Sehun makanan, mumpung Jongin juga sedang pesan. Eh? Wajah Sehun malah memerah, terus balik kanan, masuk kamar sambil banting pintu. Jongin bingung. Ada yang salah sama pertanyaannya, yah?

Jongin masih betah di depan kamar Sehun, tepatnya nempel di pintu sementara yang punya kamar uring-uringan. Tidur telengkup dengan wajah tenggelam di antara bantal-bantal miliknya.

"Hun?" lagi. Jongin memanggil. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari bisanya.

Duh, Jongin itu nggak peka atau bagaimana yah? Yang didalam lagi uring-uringan sama perhatiannya dia, eh, sekarang malah dikasih yang bernada lembut begitu. Bagaimana nasib jantungnya Sehun coba? Bisa meledak tiba-tiba kalau terus-terusan begini.

Brak!

Sehun buka pintu paksa, tanpa aba-aba. Jongin belum siap-siap buat sekedar bergeser dari posisinya. Jadi, pas Sehun buka pintu, posisi Jongin _awkward_ banget.

"Eh, Sehun? Kamu udah makan belum, biar sekalian aku pesenin." Salah tingkah, Jongin menggaruk tengkuk sambil cengengesan tanya Sehun. Sehun-nya, antara masih kesel sama pingin ketawa juga.

"Kamu nggak lagi sakit, kan?" Sehun geleng. "Oh, oke. Kalau gitu, aku pesenin makan yah." Jongin mundur teratur. Asli deh, akhir-akhir ini Sehun sensitif banget. Udah kayak cewek lagi datang bulan. Minggu lalu pas Jongin rusakin boneka pinku-pinkunya, sekarang kenapa lagi coba? Jongin salah nawarin Sehun makan yah? Iya, kayaknya begitu.

Brak!

Lagi-lagi Sehun banting pintu yang jelas-jelas nggak punya salah. Sehun kembali menelengkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kali ini tidak dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ditumpukan bantal, melainkan memeluk guling sekalian pinku-pinku kesayangannya.

Duh, kalau udah begini, Sehun jadi mirip cewek ABG yang baru jatuh cinta. Eh?

Pokoknya Sehun lagi kesel sama Jongin. Kok bisa-bisanya sih mainin perasaannya Sehun! Eh?

Ini semua gara-gara pekerjaan itu. Coba dari awal Sehun menolak pekerjaan dari Leeteuk _sunbae_ , mungkin Sehun tidak akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Jongin. mungkin Sehun sekarang sedang memikirkan tentang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan cewek paling berpengaruh di kampusnya dari pada harus pusing memikirkan jantungnya yang berdentam heboh tiap dekat-dekat Jongin. Atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu.

 **TBC**

Iya, iya, saya tahu ini pendek banget.. kkk~ ^^  
Plis, pukulin Jongin aja, eh? Kkk~  
Maaf, lama. Saya lupa. /Plak! XD

Baru buka FFN lagi, terus liat ini. Kaget juga liat responnya~ ^^  
Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir. Semoga kalian suka sama cerita saya.  
Doakan saja semoga saya makin rajin nulis beginian, cepet update juga~ ^^  
Buat yang nungguin KaiHun Area, maaf belum bisa saya lanjutin. Mungkin saya selesaikan yang satu ini dulu.

Sekali lagi maaf. Terimakasih sudah diingatkan~ ^^

Thank's to:

fyodult, Putri836, ohsanie, Yessi94esy, AwKaiHun, chanzhr, thedolphinduck, HilmaExotics, sehunfans, Parkizuna, sehuniesm, izz sweetcity, GaemGyu92, Keteknyakai, Ilysmkji, Kim Sohyun, hanhyewon357, exofujosh, KKnKH, Choiminkii923, choHunHan, vitaminexo, wonkyuhae, bottomsehunnie, Rilakkuma8894, YunYuliHun, goolhara, Choiminkii923, Dfandra, fitrisipit17, yuliahoonsehun, blissfulxo, shakyu, lilyrwr, nandawardah25, syielhunna, dll.

Pssst … pssst … kalau responnya bagus selama tiga hari ke depan, saya update lagi deh, hehe. Yang agak panjangan, sama moment Hunkai/Kaihun-nya banyakan, hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROOMMATES**

 **#Alcohol**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~ ^^_

* * *

Masalah Sehun mengenai Jongin yang menimpanya dua bulan belakang ini membuat Sehun kian frustasi. Mulai dari perilakunya yang kian aneh, sampai tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang sedikit terbengkalai—sering kali telat dikumpulkan dari tenggat waktu yang ditentukan Dosen. Melihatnya, membuat Chanyeol—yang dulunya musuh Sehun, menurut pemuda itu sendiri—prihatin.

Sehun sedang patah hati yah? Tapi dengan siapa? Seingatnya, Sehun tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Perempuan terakhir yang dekat dengan Sehun itu, Seona, yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Apa karena itu? Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Kalau begitu, Sehun seperti sekarang ini salahnya dong.

"Hun, kamu kenapa? Beberapa hari ini aku perhatiin, kamu udah kayak orang patah hati aja."

"Hah? Masa sih, _hyung_?" Sehun menyahut cepat begitu ditanyai Chanyeol, yang notabene-nya adalah musuh sekaligus teman dekatnya setelah Jongin.

"Apa kelihatan sekali, yah?" tanpa sengaja, Sehun menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. "Tapi, masa sih? Patah hati sama siapa coba?" Sehun memberenggut. Menekuri buku tulisnya yang sudah ia corat-coret dengan pola tidak jelas sejak tadi.

"Iya, kamu patah hati gara-gara siapa coba? Masa sama Seona. Itu nggak mungkin, kan, haha." Chanyeol tertawa hambar yang tiga detik kemudian dia sadari sangat tidak pas dengan situasinya saat ini. Sehun mengabaikan candaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, sedikit pemuda itu amini dalam hati. Sedikit sih.

"Atau … kamu lagi jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan Chanyeol jadi ngaco. Sehun sampai melongo menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Berharap saja tidak ada lalat yang nyasar.

Kalaupun iya, seingat Sehun, dua bulan terakhir dirinya tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Kecuali Jongin yang jelas-jelas adalah rekan seapartemennya.

"Udahlah hyung, nggak usah dibahas. Mungkin cape kebanyakan tugas. Nanti juga biasa lagi," alasan Sehun kembali menekuri buku sketsa dadakannya.

"Hm, iya juga yah. Mungkin kamu butuh hiburan, Hun," gagas Chanyeol dengan mengelus dagu, tatapannya tertuju ke arah birunya langit yang membentang di atas sana.

"Hah? Hiburan? Yang seperti apa, hyung?" seingat Sehun, jadwal kuliah mereka cukup padat akhir-akhir ini, bahkan mungkin untuk satu bulan ke depan. Jadi, bentuk hiburan yang bagaimana yang Chanyeol tawarkan. Tidak mungkin sampai mengorbankan jadwal kuliah mereka, kan?

"Kamu akan tahu nanti, maknae." Chanyeol tersenyum misterius setelah mengatakan demikian ditambah alis yang dinaik turunkan.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang membisiki sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Pemuda albino itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian perbincangan mereka berakhir dengan kelas Chanyeol yang dimulai dalam waktu lima menit.

* * *

Di sinilah Sehun berakhir. Di depan gedung apartemennya dengan Jongin. Menunggui Chanyeol yang katanya mau menjemput seselesainya pemuda jangkung itu berdandan. Sehun bingung, memangnya mereka mau kemana sih? Masa sampai harus berdandan segala. Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya mengenakan kemeja berbahan jeans lembut dengan celana ripped jeans hitam ketat. Oh, jangan lupakan dua kancing teratas Sehun yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Sehun tidak tahu akan diajak kemana, jadi ia berpakaian seadanya saja. Tadi Chanyeol hanya berbisik untuk menungguinya di depan gedung apartemen. Yah, Sehun menurut saja.

"Hey, Hun! Ayo naik!" seru Chanyeol dari dalam mobil begitu pemuda jangkung itu memberhentikan kendaraan kesayangannya di depan si manis albino. Tidak perlu menunggu dua kali diminta, Sehun segera melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil audi R4 hitam tersebut. Sehun tidak mau memuji kendaraan Chanyeol tersebut atau darimana pemuda itu bisa mendapatkan barang mewah seperti itu padahal keseharian Chanyeol jauh dari kata mewah. Ia sedang tidak ingin saja. Konsentrasi pada hiburan yang pemuda jangkung itu tawarkan sepertinya. Karena, sungguh, Sehun butuh sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya selain Kim Jongin (Tugas kuliah yang menumpuk tidak banyak membantu Sehun).

"Hanya kita berdua saja, hyung?" Sehun bertanya setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman sambil melirik sekilas ke bagian belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"Teman-temanku sudah menunggu di tempat, Hun," sahut si telinga lebar dengan senyum misterius tersemat di wajahnya yang tidak pernah bersedih. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol murung soalnya.

Sehun mendesah, menyandarkan kepalanya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. "Baiklah, terserah hyung saja."

"Tentu. Aku kan yang mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum sok misterius yang tidak mempengaruhi Sehun sama sekali.

* * *

Sudah pukul sepuluh tiga puluh malam. Tumben sekali, Oh Sehun, teman satu apartemennya itu belum kembali, dan tidak mengabari Jongin sama sekali. Yah, kalaupun Sehun pulang terlambat, dikarenakan mengerjakan tugas dan lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan perkuliahan, pemuda itu tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Dan kalaupun dia menginap ataupun pulang larut sekali, biasanya Sehun menghubungi Jongin. Bukan apa-apa sih. Keduanya sudah biasa seperti itu. Karena lebih dekat seperti saudara sepertinya.

Dan hal itulah yang meresahkan Kim Jongin. Kebiasaan yang mereka tanamkan satu sama lain, berdampak cukup besar pada kepedulian Jongin. Mau menghubungi Sehun, takut menganggu pemuda itu. Kalau pas telpon terus Sehun jawabnya sewot, bagaimana? Jongin kan tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka yang sedikit renggang akhir-akhir ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dua bulan terakhir ini hubungan paling rentan yang pernah Jongin alami selama mengenal Sehun. Jongin berpikir sambil memandangi langit-langit, dielusnya dagu mulus yang rajin pemuda itu cukur.

Dua bulan lalu. Tepatnya pada saat Sehun uring-uringan minta diajari main gitar. Jongin yang setia kawan, bersedia mengajari Sehun dengan sabar sampai insiden ciuman tiga detik.

Blush!

Memikirkannya membuat Jongin merona. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak mendingan Jongin mengerjakan tugasnya saja. Sehun mau pulang mau tidak, toh dia sudah dewasa. Pasti bisa menjaga diri. Iya, kan?

Iya, pasti begitu.

* * *

Sesampainya Sehun juga Chanyeol di depan bangunan yang menjadi tujuan keduanya, ingin rasanya pemuda albino itu memukul Chanyeol saat itu juga. Sebagai laki-laki yang merelakan Seona untuk Chanyeol, Sehun benar-benar kecewa dengan sosok raksasa itu. Jadi selama di belakang Seona, ini yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Bermain perempuan ditambah minum-minum bersama teman-temannya. Benar-benar. Setelah ini, Sehun bakalan membuat perhitungan dengan Chanyeol.

Belum sepuluh menit Sehun memantapkan hati seraya mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda jangkung pemilik telinga terlebar yang pernah ditemuinya, Sehun sudah KO lebih dulu.

Jangan bertanya kenapa! Sehun juga tidak mengerti. Saat masuk, teman-teman Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah disodori segelas besar cairan berwarna aneh. Sehun mencuri lirikan ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan dirinya. Teman Chanyeol yang menyodori minuman, masih betah mengacungkan gelas besar tersebut ke hadapan Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun terima saja minuman itu, bahkan diteguknya sampai sisa setengah.

Teman Chanyeol itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, salut dengan keberanian pemuda itu menelan habis cairan yang disodorkannya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Sehun tertawa-tawa menenggelamkan matanya yang memang sudah segaris. Sedangkan Sehun, sedikit terbatuk-batuk sembari merasakan panas yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya. Jujur, Sehun baru pertama kali meminum cairan yang seperti itu.

Mungkin sebelum memukul Chanyeol nanti, Sehun harus menanyai pemuda itu apa nama cairan tersebut.

Semua orang larut dalam euphoria yang Sehun tidak mengerti apa. Saling terbahak, memukul, atau menertawakan satu sama lain. Tiga menit kemudian, kerumunan yang sempat jadi perhatian banyak orang itu bubar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun di sofa berbahan kulit dengan kepala yang … melayang-layang. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan sensasi yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Segalanya terasa ringan, tanpa beban. Dunianya bahkan terasa berputar sekarang.

Sehun cegukan sekali kemudian tertawa melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah menggeliat-geliat di bawah kungkungan seorang laki-laki kalau Sehun boleh menebak, mungkin seusia dengan ayahnya. Sibuk menertawakan pemandangan yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali, seorang perempuan duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan kedua tangan melingkar di leher pemuda kurang pigmen tersebut.

"Hei, mau kutemani?" perempuan itu berbisik lembut ditelinga Sehun menghantarkan gelenyar aneh yang merambat dari telinga menuju otaknya yang berjalan lambat. Pemuda itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan tatapan mendelik tajam tertaut pada perempuan itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sedang tidak ingin ditemani siapapun." Sehun menurunkan paksa perempuan di atas pangkuannya tersebut. Sebenarnya Sehun berdiri tiba-tiba,yang mau tidak mau menjatuhkan perempuan tersebut tidak sengaja ke atas lantai. Semoga saja perempuan itu tidak dendam nantinya pada Sehun.

Mungkin Sehun sudah setengah sadar, diambang antara masih waras atau sudah gila. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyeret tubuh oleng pemuda itu ke tengah lantai dansa. Meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentam irama yang dimainkan sang DJ. Tidak sedikit yang tergabung di lantai dansa menatapnya lapar. Tidak perempuan, tidak laki-laki. Sedangkan sang objek, tampak tidak perduli dan tetap fokus pada ritma tubuhnya yang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dengan irama musik.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Jongin kian uring-uringan. Satu jam sejak memutuskan untuk mengurusi tugas-tugasnya tidak ada satupun yang beres. Kalau tidak mentok karena pemahaman Jongin dengan tugasnya, pikiran Jongin selalu berakhir dengan keberadaan albino yang menjadi partner apartemennya. Pemuda itu, tidak ada kabar sama sekali sampai sekarang. Menjelang tengah malam.

Jongin menyerah.

Pemuda tan itu akan menelpon Sehun. Menanyakan keberadaan pemuda itu, serta kebersediaan Sehun untuk pulang atau tidak. Setelahnya Jongin tidak perduli. Tidak perduli jika Sehun nantinya akan memarahi Jongin karena sudah mengurusi urusan pemuda itu, atau jika nantinya Sehun mau membully Jongin dengan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan, Jongin tidak perduli. Yang Jongin perdulikan sekarang adalah kesehatan pikirannya yang bisa berubah gila jika tidak mendapat kepastian dari pemuda albino itu.

Teleponnya terhubung, namun tidak ada sahutan dari Oh Sehun. Jongin jadi tambah khawatir. Jangan-jangan Sehun lupa meletakan ponselnya lagi.

Kluk!

Teleponnya sudah tersambung.

"Halo, Sehun! Kamu dimana? Mau pulang tidak?"

Tiga detik kemudian tidak ada jawaban padahal Jongin yakin panggilannya tersambung. Kim Jongin melirik sekilas ponselnya untuk memastikan teleponnya benar-benar tersambung dengan Sehun.

"Halo, Hun! Kamu denger, kan?"

" _Hah? Ini siapa?_ " seseorang menjawab, tapi bukan Sehun. Jongin hafal suara pemuda itu. Dan setelah Jongin perhatikan, terdengar suara riuh redam musik yang berdentam begitu kencang, ditambah sesekali suara tawa banyak orang yang menyentak Jongin ke kenyataan.

"Dimana ini?"

" _Hah?_ " suara di seberang sana terdengar lebih berat kalau Jongin boleh menebak. " _Tentu saja ini di club paling bergengsi di Seoul. Memangnya di mana lagi?_ "

Jongin terperanjat. Sungguh. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Dan dari yang Jongin perhatikan, sepertinya seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sedang dalam pengaruh alcohol. Mungkinkah Sehun juga demikian? Terpengaruh alcohol hingga mengabaikan panggilan Jongin dan membiarkan orang lain menjawab panggilan Jongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa memutus panggilan, Jongin segera melesat menyusul Sehun. Jongin masih tak habis pikir Sehun bisa sampai ditempat seperti itu. Jongin akan memastikannya sendiri dan memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja. Setelah semuanya selesai, dan Sehun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, Jongin tidak akan menghalangi pemuda itu untuk bersenang-senang sendiri nantinya.

* * *

"Ponsel siapa itu Chanyeol?" Byun Baekhyun, makhluk yang masih sadar meski sudah menegak beberapa tegukan alcohol, duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang nampak kebingungan memandangi ponsel yang ditemukannya saat kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Beristirahat. Bersenang-senang menguras habis tenaganya.

Chanyeol menelengkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menegak minuman yang lainnya. Pemuda jangkung itu mengerucutkan bibir lalu menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, Baek," sahutnya tak acuh lalu memasukkan ponsel yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, kamu sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik malam ini, Baek?"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, kemudian meletakan gelasnya ke atas meja yang sudah berantakan dengan gelas, botol-botol, makanan kecil, dan benda lainnya. "Jika yang kamu maksud perempuan, maka jawabannya tidak. Dan aku memang sedang tidak ingin. Aku pergi ke sini murni untuk bersenang-senang, kamu tahu itu Park. Dan jangan lupa, kamu itu punya Seona. Untung saja Sehun tidak menghajarmu langsung." Menjawab panjang lebar, Baekhyun memindahkan atensinya dari sahabatnya Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bodoh, entah itu salah satu pengaruh alcohol atau memang selalu seperti itu, pada kerumunan manusia di lantai dansa yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali menempelkan tubuhnya ke lawan jenis yang bisa mereka gapai.

Byun Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bahunya, dan sudah dapat ditebak itu kepala Park Chanyeol tanpa memastikannya. Tidak sadar bahu yang ditidurnya tidak lebih besar dari miliknya, Chanyeol dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya sambil meracau sesuatu yang kacau.

"Memangnya bisa apa anak itu. Sebentar lagi pemuda itu pasti akan melupakan Seona," gumam Chanyeol menyentak Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu baru sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Seona dan dengan mudahnya menjawab seperti itu.

Ah, mungkin pengaruh alcohol, Byun Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

* * *

Kim Jongin, sampai di sebuah klub kenamaan Seoul yang sering ia dengar dari bisik-bisik beberapa temannya di kampus. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mengingat jalanan Seoul yang cukup lenggang malam itu, Jongin menginjak pedal gas sampai habis tidak perduli nantinya akan mengundang raung sirine para petugas di jalanan.

Jongin masuk tanpa perlu mendapatkan halangan karena usianya sudah cukup untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah klub seperti itu. Atensinya menjarah setiap jengkal ruangan yang dimasukinya. Niatnya untuk meneriakan nama Sehun, Jongin urungkan. Ini sebuah klub, bukan hutan belantara. Bisa-bisa Jongin dianggap orang gila.

Pemuda itu tidak dapat menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Tidak di meja bartender, tidak di deretan sofa-sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu-tamu yang ingin duduk-duduk. Jongin frustasi. Diangkatnya tungkai jenjang miliknya beberapa langkah ke depan. Mungkin keberadaan Sehun terhalang orang-orang.

Benar saja tembakan Jongin. Sehun ia temukan di lantai dansa. Tengah menari ditemani seorang wanita berpakaian minim yang menelusurkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

Cowok itu gila, yah! Maki Jongin dalam hati. Segera saja Jongin menghampiri pemuda albino itu.

"Hun," bisik Kim Jongin dari belakang punggung Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun merespon begitu reaktif saat tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya serta membisikkan namanya. Tanpa mengindahkan perempuan yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejak tadi, segera saja Sehun memutar tubuh menatap seduktif Jongin yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, menyisakan segaris lengkung matanya kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kim Jongin. "Jongin," katanya lalu sedetik kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Jongin. "Kamu tahu, kamu udah bikin aku gila," bisiknya sambil mengusakkan hidungnya di kulit leher Jongin. Pemuda itu? Melirik takut-takut Sehun di lehernya kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Astaga, ada apa dengan Sehun. Dia pasti minum terlalu banyak, pikirnya.

"Em, Hun. Kita pulang saja, yah," bujuk Jongin masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Pergerakan Sehun selanjutnya sangat tidak terduga, Jongin sampai tersentak karenanya. Oh Sehun, menjilat seduktif leher Jongin, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut pemuda itu.

"Kim Jongin," bisik suara tertahan Sehun. Jongin sampai merinding. Ini tidak benar. Jongin harus segera membawa Sehun dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

"Hun, ayo pulang." Mendapatkan kembali kesadaran penuhnya, Kim Jongin menyekal lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu menyeret pemuda itu menjauh dari lantai dansa, dari tempat yang menurutnya tidak baik untuk tumbuh kembang psikologi Oh Sehun.

Tidak diindahkannya rengekan Sehun yang Jongin biarkan merepet dekat dengannya. "Jong, pelan-pelan. Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Karena ini sudah hampir pagi, Hun," jawab Jongin dengan kening mengernyit tidak suka pada beberapa orang yang menatap ke arahnya. Sungguh jenis tatapan yang tidak Jongin sukai.

Ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak sering-sering datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Ish!

* * *

Sepanjang jalan serasa seperti jalan menunggu pekuburan. Angker juga menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak. Jongin menyetir sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Beruntung jalanan sepi yang hanya di lalui satu dua pengguna mobil. Jongin gamang. Mau ngebut, takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak, mau lambat, rasanya siksa neraka pindah tempat sekarang. Bukannya Jongin pernah merasakan bagaimana ajibnya siksa neraka sih. Cuman, serius deh, melihat Sehun menggeliat-geliat tidak jelas di bangku penumpang itu siksaan paling mengerikan menurut Jongin. Jiwa dan raganya tersiksa total.

Sejak keluar dari klub sialan itu, Sehun terus saja menempel pada Jongin. Peluk-peluk leher pemuda itu, gesek-gesek hidung di sana, kadang juga jilat-jilat sampai ke dagu Jongin. Mata Jongin merem melek, geram antara pengen membentak Sehun—ini gara-gara aksi Sehun dilihat banyak orang—sama berharap Sehun nggak usah ngegoda Jongin. Langsung ke inti misalnya. Eh?

Nah jadi, selain di jalan menuju mobil Jongin yang terparkir cukup jauh, di dalam mobil pun Sehun demikian. Nempel-nempel di leher Jongin sambil sesekali mendesah-desah seksi di telinga Jongin. Lihat! Bagaimana Jongin bisa berkonsentrasi.

Belum perjalanan dari parkiran gedung apartemen mereka sampai ke kamar Sehun?

Argh! Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin Jongin pingin jungkir balik, guling-guling di jalan raya. Enggak deng, kalau sampai kelindes truk nanti nggak ada yang nolongin. Sehun kan kali dalam mode nggak waras.

Semoga selama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke kamar Sehun, Jongin bisa menahan godaan. Semoga imannya masih kuat meski Jongin jarang mengingat keberadaan Tuhan. Iya, iya. Jongin tidak masuk dalam jajaran anak alim. Masih angin-anginan. Kalau ingat, yah kalau ada maunya saja. Kayak barusan misalnya.

Biar cepat, karena demi apapun juga, jalan Sehun sudah seperti pengantin yang lagi jalan ke altar. Lambat terseok-seok. Jadi Jongin berinisiatif buat gendong Sehun. Nggak apa-apalah capek sedikit, yang penting waktu perjalanannya bisa dipercepat. Sedikit.

Tapi sepertinya, Tuhan lebih senang menguji Jongin ketimbang membantu pemuda itu, hoho. Yah, sekali-sekali jangan hanya minta pas butuhnya saja dong.

Sesungguhnya, suara desahan Sehun belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ini.

Jongin pengen nangis. Jedukin kepala ke tembok. Kalau perlu terjun dari balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga. Karena demi apapun juga, Sehun yang menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang menegang ke punggung Jongin itu, siksaan amat luar biasa di bandingkan dengan siksa lainnya.

Coba kalau Jongin ikut-ikutan tidak waras, hilang akal, tidak memikirkan bagaimana nantinya hubungan antara dia dengan Sehun. Mungkin Jongin sudah memperkosa anak itu saat ini juga. Eh?

Duh, maaf saudara-saudara. Otak kroslet kadang mikirnya yang enggak-enggak.

Bruk!

Jongin banting saja tubuh Sehun ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Sebodo kalau nanti Sehun mau memarahinya gara-gara badannya sakit semua. Salah siapa bikin orang mandi keringat tengah malam begini.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" rutuk Jongin sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak sadar ada tangan-tangan nakal yang meraih perutnya, menariknya hingga Jongin terbaring di tempat tidur Sehun, bersama Sehun tentu saja.

"Jonginie, temani Sehunie tidur yah," pungkas Sehun yang kini wajahnya berjarak hitungan mili di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin meneguk ludah susah. Wajah memerah Sehun ditambah bibir kemerahannya yang mencebik lucu itu suatu godaan yang teramat sangat menyiksa lainnya bagi Jongin.

"Ehm, okay. Sekarang kamu tidur yah. Aku nggak bakalan kemana-mana, kok."

"Janji yah?" Sehun masih memanyunkan bibirnya tidak mempercayai ucapan Jongin yang menurut kesadaran minimnya mirip bualan buat anak kecil.

Ugh! "Hu'um." Jongin mengangguk takut-takut. Takut bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun. Kan berabe kalau sampai kejadian dua bulan lalu terulang. Yah, kemarin Sehun sadar jadi bisa tampar Jongin, tapi kalau sekarang dengan keadaan Sehun yang delapan puluh lima persen nyaris gila, kalau kebablasan bagaimana. Eh?

Cup!

"Selamat malam!" Sehun merem gitu aja setelah berhasil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil ke bibir Jongin. Bayangan _man_ , BAYANGKAN!

SEHUN MENCIUM BIBIR JONGIN!

Mungkin, kalau suara dengkuran halus Sehun tidak langsung terdengar, Jongin yang bakalan khilaf, kalap, kebablasan!

Ya ampun. Jongin punya dosa apa di masa lalu sampai malam ini rasanya semua dosa-dosa itu di tumplekkan jadi satu, huhu.

Enggak lagi deh, Jongin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Karena lelapnya Sehun tidur, suara pemuda itu yang nampak berat, juga pelukan lengan Sehun di perutnya, membuat Jongin ikut mengantuk juga, kemudian terlelap setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan wajah terlelap Sehun yang nampak tenang seperti bayi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, kelelahan serta apa-apa yang menganggu Jongin hilang seketika. Menguap hanya dengan melihat wajah tidur seorang Oh Sehun. Sebelum benar-benar menutup mata pergi ke alam mimpi mengarungi indahnya dunia yang berkebalikan dengan dunia nyata, Jongin mengukir seulas senyum. Senyum lembut jarang sekali Jongin perlihatkan. Kecuali untuk orang-orang yang dia kasihi.

* * *

"Eunghhhsss~" Sehun mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat menerima sentuhan penuh nikmat dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Bibirnya dilahap habis. Disesap dengan begitu rakus. Dinikmati sampai ke inchi bagian yang bisa dijamahi. Jongin hisap kuat-kuat seakan malam itu berlalu hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup. Jongin gigit bibir Sehun agar dengan begitu Sehun tahu begitu besar keinginan Jongin untuk memiliki pemuda itu malam ini. Selesai dengan bibir, mulut Jongin beralih mengerjai lidah licin Oh Sehun. Lidahnya menelusup masuk, menggoda langit-langit mulut juga deretan rapi gigi Sehun sebelum mengajak bertarung sang pemain utama.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk di mulut Sehun, tangan-tangan Jongin tidak kalah sibuk mengerjai pemuda pemilik kulit seputih susu selembut sutra tersebut. Sebelah lengan bekerja di lengkuk Sehun, mengusap sambil sesekali memijitnya, menyalurkan gelenyar-gelenyar kenikmatan yang merongrongnya saat ini. Jangan abaikan sebelah lengan Jongin lainnya yang bermain di perut rata Sehun, menyelinap masuk melalui kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun untuk datang menggoda, menyiksa puncak-puncak dada Sehun yang menegang.

Sehun melenguh, mengerang meminta lebih saat Jongin menggesekkan kebanggaan mereka dibawah sana. Sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya kian menyiksa Sehun, menuntutnya untuk meminta Jongin melakukan hal itu lagi. Mungkin lebih. Dengan malu-malu Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggapai pinggul Jongin untuk balas menggesek. Sayang, Jongin tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Sehun menggeram marah.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lantas menyeringai melihat Sehun yang terengah-engah, mengais udara dengan wajah memerah.

"Diam sebentar sayang," bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Sehun. Sehun diam saja, merem melek merasakan sapuan napas Jongin dilehernya. Setelahnya, sensasi dingin juga basah menyapa kulit sensitif Sehun di sana. Sehun memejamkan mata erat, digigitnya bibir bawah agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang malah membuatnya terdengar murahan. Itu hanya sebuah jilatan, batin Sehun. _Tapi kenapa bisa begitu menyiksa seperti ini!_

Lengan Jongin sudah tidak lagi ditengkuk Sehun atau menggoda nipplenya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. Menggoda permukaan halus dada pemuda albino tersebut dengan telapak kasar Jongin. Halus seperti sutra, monolog Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin menelusurkan bibirnya menggantikan sang telapak tangan yang kini sibuk membuka kaitan kancing celana jeans yang Sehun kenakan.

Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan dari leher, bahu lalu berakhir di dada Sehun, disekitaran putingnya yang menegang. Dengan sengaja Jongin melewatnya, hanya meniup-niup saja. Jongin terkikik saat mendengar erangan protes Sehun di atas sana.

Selesai melepaskan kancing jeans Sehun, sebelah lengan Jongin meluncur masuk, meremas kebanggaan Sehun dari balik celana dalam yang pemuda itu pakai hari ini.

Pekikan yang tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali berhasil lolos dari bibir Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin malah tersenyum lebar di depan perut rata Sehun.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sehun tidak rela dia baru saja memekik seperti perempuan gara-gara makhluk hitam di bawah sana.

Jongin mendongak, wajah bertemu wajah. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum miring di depan wajah Sehun. Sementara sebelah lengannya masih betah di dalam sana, mengusap-usap sambil sesekali memberi remasan menggoda.

"Sssttt … nikmati saja Sehunie, tidak perlu malu seperti itu," pungkasnya sebelum kemudian kembali mengulum bibir bengkak Sehun, mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu sementara lengannya aktif menggoda kebanggaan Sehun di bawah sana.

Sehun mendesah-desah dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin. Tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan sengatan-sengatan yang menjalar di setiap sel di bawah kulitnya. Sehun ingin lebih, sesuatu yang bisa membawanya mengerang, berteriak melontarkan sumpah serapah mengenai betapa nikmat yang menjalar begitu luar biasa.

"Arggghhh!" Sehun menjerit tertahan lengan Jongin meremas kuat miliknya dibawah sana. Dan tanpa sengaja Sehun malah menendang selangkangan Jongin.

Dugh!

"Aw!"

* * *

"Aw!"

"Yak! KIM JONGIN! KAMU MAU MATI YAH? Ap—apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat tidurku!" Sehun sudah berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya saat Jongin mendongak. Pantatnya terasa perih setelah mencium penuh cinta lantai dingin di bawah sana. Jongin meringgis, tapi pemuda itu lebih tertarik dengan wajah memerah Sehun yang sudah seperti apel.

"Kamu nggak inget apa-apa, Hun?" sebenarnya wajah Jongin tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi karena marah, mungkin Sehun tidak sadar. Demi apa Jongin mimpi begituan bareng Sehun, mana mimpinya belum kelar lagi, duh. Eh, belum juga buka mata, udah dilempar kayak karung. Nggak kebayang deh kalau mimpi itu beneran.

Eh, tapi, di mimpi Sehun mau-mau aja, tuh.

"Huh?"

"Yang semalam, memangnya kamu nggak inget sama sekali."

Sehun bingung, napasnya cepat udah kayak orang kena serangan jantung. Dia lirik ke bawah, lihat kemeja juga celananya. Masih sama saat terakhir Sehun sadar sepenuhnya, pas Chanyeol ajak jalan dia ke klub. Sehun mendongak, namun segera di sesalinya. Sesuatu dalam perutnya mendesak keluar minta di keluarkan. Sebelah tangan membekap mulut sebelah lainnya memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba kejang. Sehun melompat, dari atas kasur tanpa ancang-ancang, melewati tubuh terkapar Jongin lalu lari sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Dan kloset jadi satu-satunya tempat Sehun melampiaskan hasrat perutnya.

Masih betah muntah-muntah depan mulut kloset, Jongin datang bak pahlawan dari belakang punggung Sehun bawa sekotak tisu yang pemuda itu temukan di atas meja belajar pemuda albino tersebut. Sebelah tangan pegang kotak tisu, sebelahnya lagi ngusap tengkuk Sehun biar temannya itu baikan. Udah macem suami yang nemenin istri sih, hehe.

"Udah baikan?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu berdiri menghampiri wastafel kamar mandinya, keningnya berkerut. Ngapain tadi buang ke kloset yah? Jadinya kan nyium-nyium yang enggak-enggak, pemuda pale itu membatin.

Dibasuhlah wajah serta mulutnya, kumur-kumur biar nggak ada sisa di mulut. "Mendingan jangan pergi kuliah dulu. Kayaknya semalam kamu minum banyak sampai nggak sadar diri."

Seketika bayang-bayang kejadian semalam berputar di kepala Sehun. Dari dia dijemput Chanyeol, disodori minuman berwarna aneh, sampai ada seorang perempuan yang duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun juga ingat, Jongin tiba-tiba datang dari belakang punggungnya, dan dia dengan tidak tahu malu menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin.

Blush!

Sehun tidak yakin mau mengingat sisanya.

Berdiri gelagapan, Sehun mengambil banyak-banyak tisu dalam kotak yang Jongin sodorkan. Sehun tutupi semu permukaan mukanya dengan tisu. Biar Jongin nggak nangkep muka malunya.

"Em~ Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku udah lumayan baikan. Udah yah, aku mau mandi dulu." Tisu masih menutup wajah Sehun saat pemuda itu keluar kamar mandi buat ambil handuk. Di kamar mandi, Jongin mengernyit heran.

Sehun kenapa, deh? Bentar-bentar marah, bentar-bentar baik. Anak itu nggak lagi kerasukan, kan?

"Jong, kamu mau ikut mandi bareng apa gimana?" seru Sehun dari dalam kamar.

Blush!

Giliran Jongin yang gelagapan. Dia jadi keinget mimpinya yang belum kelar, yang Sehun desah-desah menggoda, menggeliat-geliat seksi meski masih pakai pakaian lengkap. Bagaimana kalau Sehun topless coba.

"Em~ nggak usah, Hun. Aku mau bikin sarapan dulu." Tadinya Jongin mau langsung caw aja dari kamar Sehun pakai kecepatan super, soalnya dia nggak bisa teleport. Sayangnya langkah Jongin ke henti pas keluar kamar mandi.

Di depan sana, Sehun buka kemeja. Nggak pake lepas kancing satu-satu, tapi langsung di tarik lewat kepalanya. Alhasil, albino itu nggak sempet liat muka super merah Kim Jongin juga matanya yang jelalatan ke sana kemari, yang penting bukan ke perut putih mulus Oh Sehun depan sana. Dan bayangan tangannya menggerayangi perut Sehun pun kembali berkelebat. Jongin makin kayak cacing kepanasan.

Astaga! Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan, Tuhan?!

"Aku pergi, Hun!"

Dan secepat kilat Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun, nggak mau sampai Sehun liat salting juga wajah memerahnya sebelum. Sehun yang berhasil meloloskan kemeja via kepala menatap heran ke arah kepergian Jongin.

Mau pergi ke dapur aja kok, bilang-bilang.

 **FIN**

Fiuhhhh~

Finally, chap ini selesai juga..kkk~ ^^

Sempet mentok dibagian mimpinya Jongin itu. Atuhlah saya, ngebayanginnya ampe keketawaan XD nggak kuat hayati bikinnya~ :3 Jdi maaf-maaf aja kalo semisal itunya nggak begitu jelas, bahasanya njelimet, banyak pengulangan, dan lain sebagainya. Karena demi apapun juga, ini pertama kalinya bikin boy x boy semi NC~ :3 (bener nggak sih?)

Nah, pokoknya, anggep saja ini saya bayar hutang biarpun nggak sama, sama yang dijanjiin. Semoga suka~ ^^

Boleh timpug saya sekarang mah~ XD

Da, saya lupa, kebanyakan ngulur, mudah-mudahan nggak pada lupa. :3

Udah segitu aja. See you next chap~ _^

Reviewnya juseyo~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

**ROOMMATES**

 **#Basemant**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

Sejak pagi, Sehun terus saja merutuk. Bukan karena kesiangan, terlambat ke kampus bahkan kena marah dosen, bukan. Melainkan keadaan saat terbangunlah yang membuat Sehun demikian. Uring-uringan sampai tidak sadar berbicara sendiri saat berjalan, tak ayal banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatap heran ke arah Sehun. Tatapan tajam serta bentakan pemuda itu layangkan kalau-kalau bisikan itu kian menganggu. Ya ampun! Oh Sehun, kamu perlu pergi ke psikiater setelah ini.

"Oy, Hun! Semalam kamu kemana? Aku sampai obrak-abrik klub buat cari kamu. Aku kira kamu diculik orang." Tanpa di sangka, Chanyeol datang dari arah berlawanan. Oh Sehun mencebik mendengar penuturan kakak kelasnya, _aku memang diculik, Park Bodoh Chanyeol,_ makinya dalam hati.

Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan diamnya Sehun, pemuda kelewat tinggi itu malah menaik turunkan alisnya menatap jahil ke arah Sehun. "Oy, jangan-jangan semalam kamu bertemu seseorang yang menarik lalu mengajaknya pergi."

Sehun tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, meski yang pasti, pemuda zombie itu mengamini dalam hati. _Hm, dia yang menemukan aku, dia juga yang nyulik pulang aku._

Kemudian Sehun teringat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Oy, Sehun! Kamu sakit?" teguran Chanyeol juga lambaian tangannya di depan wajah Sehun menyadarkan Sehun kemudian. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Benar-benar tidak boleh. Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kalau tidak sakit, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" aneh, Chanyeol sampai mengerutkan keningnya.

Reflek, Sehun memegang pipi juga dahinya.

Panas.

Sial! Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar mengguncangnya. Sepertinya tidak hanya psikiater yang harus Sehun datangi, tapi juga dokter. Iya, pemuda itu butuh dokter. Terutama dokter jantung, karena akhir-akhir ini, jantungnya selalu saja berdentam-dentam tidak karuan.

"Oh, Sehun. Di sini kamu rupanya." Itu Baekhyun, yang baru saja muncul dari belakang punggung Chanyeol. Niat hati menghampiri pemuda jangkung itu, tapi sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, Baekhyun juga menemukan Sehun yang tengah di carinya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" kedatangan Baekhyun berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya. Jarang sekali seniornya yang satu ini mencari-cari dirinya.

"Ah, itu. Kris mencarimu, katanya ada yang mau dia mintai bantuan darimu," sahut Baekhyun yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Pemandangan yang kontras saat Sehun memindahkan atensinya dari satu orang ke orang lainnya.

"Hm, begitu yah."

"Oh, iya. Semalam kamu pulang dengan siapa? Kamu sampai menempel seperti itu?" tatapan Baekhyun menyipit, menyisakan segaris lengkung matanya. Menilik Sehun dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Owh, memangnya kamu melihat Sehun keluar klub, Baek?" Chanyeol menyamping, memperhatikan Beakhyun.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kamu juga ada di sana, Yoda?" Beekhyun menyikut Chanyeol sambil meringgis. Teman kelewat tingginya ini kalau sudah mabuk, lupa segalanya.

"Eh? Begitu, kah?" Chanyeol menjawab kikuk dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuk, terlihat sekali pemuda itu tengah gugup. Di depannya Sehun memutar mata tanpa di sadari dua makhluk beda tinggi badan tersebut.

Sehun merasa terkhianati. Tadi Chanyeol bilang mencarinya, tahunya mabuk dan tidak menyadari kepergian Sehun.

"Yang semalam itu, Jongin bukan sih? Kok terlihat berbeda sekali yah?" tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menanyakan hal lain yang mengusiknya sejak pulang dari klub semalam.

Sehun gelagapan. Jujur, ia tidak begitu ingat yang semalam itu. Tahu-tahu pagi sudah menjelang membangunkan Sehun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Juga, pemandangannya pagi hari yang menyambutnya, ditambah pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

Blush!

Wajah Sehun kembali memerah.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kamu sakit? Mau kuantarkan ke ruang kesehatan?" reaksi Beakhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Hanya saja, yang sekarang lebih beruntun dari yang tadi. Sehun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Em, tidak, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Kris _hyung_. Terimakasih informasinya, _hyung_." Dengan begitu, Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Masih dengan wajah memerah. Kedua pasangan yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya sampai menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun, bahkan pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari Sehun sampai pemuda itu menghilang di tikungan.

"Kamu yakin Sehun tidak mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh di klub semalam?" Baekhyun bertanya serius dengan mimik muka khawatir. Ia tahu sendiri, Chanyeol suka kacau kalau sudah mabuk. Pasalnya, semalam Baekhyun datang belakangan dari pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sesampainya di klub, yang di dapatinya hanya Chanyeol yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Jadi, bisa saja kan saat Chanyeol lengah, terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengan Sehun.

"Em, itu … aku tidak yakin, Baek," sahut Chanyeol. Sesuai dengan yang Baekhyun perkirakan.

"Kamu itu … kalau mau ajak-ajak orang, jangan ditinggal begitu saja. Dia tanggung jawabmu, Yoda!" Baekhyun geram. Kelakuan temannya ini kadang selalu membuatnya meradang. Ya masa, anak sepolos dan semanis Sehun ditinggal begitu saja di tempat yang mirip kandang macan, sih? Oh, tidak segan-segan juga Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak perduli Chanyeol meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, Baekhyun tetap mengabaikannya.

Mungkin nanti Baekhyun perlu menanyai Jongin. Pemuda yang ia lihat memapah Sehun keluar klub. Baekhyun yakin orang itu, Jongin.

* * *

Sehun merasa, hari ini Tuhan tengah menghukumnya. Untuk apa? Untuk pergi minum-minum semalam sepertinya. Karena tidak satu dua kali Sehun mendapatkan kesialan hari ini. Mulai dari terbangun dengan posisi _awkward_ yang mengundang semburat merah jambu di wajah Sehun, mana yang melihatnya dua orang menyebalkan yang memperparah harinya lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang … Kris, seniornya yang adalah ketua perhimpunan mahasiswa, memintanya mencari arsip kegiatan kemahasiswaan tahun lalu. Dengan alasan, dulu Sehun yang menjadi sekretarisnya, tahu betul dimana Sehun menyimpannya di ruang arsip di ruang bawah tanah gedung kampusnya.

Duh, kolot sekali, kan? Tempat dan alasan klasik Kris maksudnya.

Sehun, kan, sudah berhenti setengah tahun yang lalu, kenapa baru menanyakannya sekarang! Sehun benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang. Melampiaskan kemarahannya. Sungguh.

Lagipula, kenapa tidak mencari arsipnya di komputer di ruang yang diperuntukkan bagi organisasi kemahasiswaan kampus, seingat Sehun, pemuda itu menggunakan komputer tersebut untuk membuat segala proposal kegiatan, laporan-laporan, bahkan foto-foto dokumentasi Sehun simpan di sana. Tapi dasar yah, dengan santai Kris menjawab:

"Komputernya sudah diganti. Saat itu aku lupa backup data-datanya."

Ugh! Miris.

Mungkin memang sudah nasibnya Sehun kali yah, jadinya pemuda itu tetap harus mencarinya sendiri di ruang arsip. Sehun sih mau-mau saja, sekalin melambatkan jam pulangnya. Jadi pas sampai ke rumah, pemuda itu tinggal mandi lalu pergi tidur.

Masalahnya, ruang arsip kampus itu tidak seluas ruang kamarnya yang cukup dijejali sebuah lemari ukuran medium, satu ranjang untuk satu orang, meja belajar plus rak buku yang ada di sampingnya, juga sebuah cermin setinggi dada Sehun! Ruang arsip jauh lebih besar. Bisa jadi dua kali ukuran apartemennya dengan Jongin.

Tidak sampai di sana. Ternyata, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun yang juga tidak akan diketahui banyak orang, arsip kemahasiswaan dengan arsip kantor bercampur jadi satu.

Astaga! Siapa orang yang tega melakukannya? Pastilah orang itu bahagia sekali melihat penderitaan Sehun sekarang. Kalau begini, baru besok Sehun menemukan arsip yang Kris inginkan.

Ugh!

Sehun mengumpat-umpat sambil memindah-mindahkan tumpukan arsip yang tidak ia kenali. _Sekalian saja, aku acak-acak ruangan ini. Biar yang menyimpan arsip sembarangan kena batunya._

Seingat Sehun, ia menyimpan arsip kemahasiswaan periode dirinya dengan Kris di jajaran lemari kedua di kiri ruangan. Mapnya berwarna merah pula agar bisa dibedakan. Tapi, sekarang ini, yang dilihatnya hanya tumpukan arsip berwarna coklat.

Hiks! Daripada berteriak, Sehun lebih senang menangis sekarang.

"Hun!" panggil seseorang lembut di balik punggungnya yang membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Apa?!" Sehun menyahut garang tanpa berbalik. Asli dia sedang kesal. Dan Sehun berharap tidak ada orang yang menambah kekesalannya sekarang.

Setelahnya, Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Mungkin orang itu langsung pergi setelah mendengar bentakannya.

"Mapnya yang berwarna apa?" Sehun tersentak karena seseorang sudah ada di sampingnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, orang itu memindah-mindahkan arsip yang menumpuk. Menanyakan map yang Sehun cari lagi.

"Kalau dicari dua orang bisa lebih cepat." Sadar tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, orang itu menjelaskan kedatangannya ke ruang arsip. Orang tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun. Sehun terlihat lucu saat melongo seperti itu. "Jadi, mapnya yang mana?" orang itu bertanya lagi.

"Merah," sahut Sehun nyaris seperti bisikan. Orang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun lalu melanjutkan pencarian map merah yang Sehun inginkan. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Hun. Memangnya aku hantu."

Duh, kelihatan sekali yah Sehun terkejutnya. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan map yang tidak lebih menarik dari orang yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

"Darimana kamu tahu aku di sini?" Sehun kembali melakukan pencarian. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Lebih sedikit bertemu sapa dengan orang di sampingnya ini, lebih baik untuk kesehatan jantung Sehun. Karena demi apapun, setiap kali berdekatan dengan Jongin, kinerja jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Iya, orang yang sekarang sedang membantu Sehun itu adalah Jongin. Biang dari segala kekacauan yang di rasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kris," sahut Jongin pendek tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Matanya dengan jeli meneliti tumpukan yang mulai terlihat menyebalkan, terlebih debunya yang mengusik penciuman Jongin. Bisa saja Jongin melewatkan map yang Sehun maksud. Tangan terampilnya kian cepat memindahkan arsip demi arsip yang menumpuk itu.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_. Kata mereka, kamu sakit, benar begitu?" Jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. ia melihat pemuda albino itu terdiam sebentar kemudian meneruskan memilah map.

"Ti—tidak, mereka salah lihat kali," sahut Sehun sedikit gugup. Bisa-bisanya suara Sehun terdengar seperti itu di saat seperti ini, di depan Jongin lagi.

"Hm, beneran? Bisa jadi, kan yang semalem itu masih bersisa."

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Jongin dengan wajah mengkerut. "Yang semalem memangnya kenapa? Aku, kan, nggak makan aneh-aneh."

"Nggak aneh-aneh kok sampai nggak sadarkan diri." Jongin menyeringai, Sehun yakin begitu. Belum lagi kerlingan matanya yang menurut Sehun sedang menggodanya.

"Terserah." Sehun ngambek. Pemuda itu menghentak beberapa map sampai menerbangkan debu-debu yang menempel permukaannya. Menghalangi pemandangan, juga membuat Jongin terbatuk-batuk.

Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya di depan wajah. Sedikit merasa terganggu. Diam-diam Sehun melirik pemuda di sampingnya, merasa bersalah juga. "Uhuk! Makanya, Hun, lain kali nggak usah aneh-aneh, lah. Ngapain juga kamu pergi ke tempat kayak gitu. Atau setidaknya, kamu bawa orang yang bisa jagain kamu."

Kening Sehun mengkerut nyaris mengaitkan kedua ujung alisnya satu sama lain. Jelas sekali merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan Jongin. "Siapa yang aneh-aneh, aku ke sana buat nyari suasana baru. Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga-jagain. Lagipula, di sana ada Chanyeol _hyung_ , asal kamu tahu," marah Sehun. Juga untuk mengalihkan isi kepalaku yang terus memikirkan makhluk hitam jelek seperti kamu, Kim Hitam, benaknya melanjutkan.

"Kalau Chanyeol _hyung_ ada di sana, kenapa dia membiarkanmu mabuk berat seperti itu, Hun?" Jongin berjengit, debu-debu itu belum juga mau menyingkir dari hadapannya, malah berputar-putar menggoda hidungnya yang mulai terasa gatal. "Kamu emang bukan anak kecil, tapi kamu masih harus diawasi biar nggak berbuat ceroboh. Buktinya semalam, kamu bisa mabuk sampai seperti itu, Hun." Ia melanjutkan kemudian.

Frustasi dengan debu-debu yang melayang-layang tidak jelas. Jongin kembali melanjutkan pencarian atas map merah yang tak juga kungjung terlihat. Bisa-bisa, ia dengan Sehun mencari semalaman ditumpukan map ini.

Sementara itu, Sehun tertegun di sampingnya, antara kesal pun … tersanjung? Entahlah. Kok Jongin bisa-bisanya sih berkata seperti itu? Tapi tetap saja, kesalnya lebih besar ketimbang perasaan nyamanya saat Jongin berkata bahwa Sehun masih harus diawasi.

Jadi selama ini tanpa Sehun sadari Jongin memperhatikannya, yah?

Eh? Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ….

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada di sana semalam?" Sehun menoleh cepat merasa terkejut dengan satu fakta yang baru ditemuinya. Pemuda itu berjengit dengan Jongin yang sepertinya kewalahan dengan debu-debu yang mengganggu pemuda itu.

"Eh? Itu …." Jongin terlihat berpikir. Sebelah tangan di tengkuknya, sebelah lainnya menggosok hidungnya. "Aku menelpon ponselmu, kupikir kamu sedang mengerjakan tugas dan tidak akan pulang. Tumbenan sekali kamu tidak menelpon ke rumah, makanya … aku sedikit khawatir." Di akhir kalimat, suara Jongin memelan. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu sedikit malu, apalagi wajahnya yang menunduk seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Blush!

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun ikut merona kemudian. Satu lagi fakta yang diketahuinya. Jongin mengkhawatirkannya. Iya, pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan sampai menyusulnya ke klub, lalu mengajaknya pulang, belum lagi, memenuhi permintaan absurd di kala pemuda itu mabuk berat.

Mengingatnya, menambah rona di wajah Sehun kian menjadi.

Tanpa pemuda albino itu sadari, diam-diam Jongin memperhatikannya. "Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa, Hun? Mukamu memerah begitu. Apa kita sudahi saja cari mapnya, kita lanjutkan besok saja." Jongin bertanya khawatir dengan raut wajah yang merepresantisakan kekhawatirannya.

"Uh! Hah! Ak—aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh! Ini semua, mu—mungkin karena debu-debu ini." Masih dengan wajah memerah, Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk debu tidak bersalah yang melayang-layang di antara mereka.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gugup Sehun yang seperti ini. Tangannya terulur menggapai puncak kepala Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti, kemudian mengusaknya beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu hati-hati, jangan sampai debu-debu itu membuatmu sakit," kelakar Jongin dengan senyum lucu yang tersemat di wajah tampannya.

Mulut Sehun membuka selama beberapa detik. Apa itu tadi? Apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya? Terus, apa itu yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Sehun mencibir, memangnya siapa yang sejak tadi berperang dengan debu, heh.

Tapi ….

Blush!

Perlakuan Jongin tadi …. Bagaimana bisa sih Jongin membuatnya merona berkali-kali dalam sehari? Sihir apa yang pemuda itu gunakan padanya? Sehun berkedip sekali dua kali, masih belum bisa mempercayai. Dalam kedipan ketiga saat matanya masih menatap awas ke arah Jongin, lampu di atas mereka berkedip sekali. Keduanya tidak menemukan keanehan. Mungkin keberadaanya yang berada di ruang bawah tanah, listriknya sering kali berkerejap seperti tadi. Sehun menyakinkan dalam hati sementara Jongin meneruskan memilah map setelah tadi sempat melirik sekilas ke arah lampu.

Zrasssh!

Sialnya, lampu kini benar-benar mati, bukan lagi berkedip seperti saat pertama keduanya tersadar. Jongin melirik Sehun lama, begitupun Sehun. Biarpun keduanya tidak begitu yakin karena kegelapan yang menyelimuti menghalangi pandangan mereka pada apapun. Yang baik Sehun dan Jongin ketahui, satu sama lain dari mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

Lima detik keduanya menunggu dalam hening. Berharap kegelapan yang tiba-tiba memerangkap hanya kekorsletan lampu seperti yang terjadi tadi. Namun lama mereka menunggu, tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Keduanya saling melirik dalam kegelapan, mencari jawaban. Meski keduanya ketahui, tidak ada yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Keterkejutan yang lain selain matinya lampu yang menerangi ruangan, suara bedebum pintu juga gemerincing kunci patut mereka khawatirkan.

"Pintunya!" Jongin yang pertama kali memekik, kemudian mulai mengambil langkah untuk memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sehun yang sadar kemana arah pekikan Jongin, ikut berjengit lalu menyusul pemuda itu di belakangnya.

"Jongin, tunggu!" Sehun mencoba mengejar Jongin, namun pekatnya gelap yang melingkupi, pun kemampuan matanya yang tidak diperuntukkan bagi kegelapan, menyulitkan Sehun untuk sekedar melihat sekitar, juga apa-apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak terkecuali anggota tubuhnya sendiri. Kaki jenjang Sehun di saat seperti ini tidak menguntungkan pemuda itu, saling mengait satu sama lain, lalu melimbungkan keseimbangan pemiliknya.

"Aw!" kegaduhan yang terjadi di belakang tubuhnya serta pekikan seseorang yang tidak diragukan lagi milik Oh Sehun, menyentak konsentrasi Jongin. Tak lagi memikirkan tentang pintu juga kegelapan yang menyelimuti, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berlari menyongsong Sehun, berharap pemuda itu tidak mendapat luka yang cukup serius.

"Hun!" teriakknya dengan kepanikan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Kedua lengan Jongin menggapai-gapai di kegelapan, tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun tanpa sengaja. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, mungkin Sehun terduduk setelah bunyi bedebum tadi.

"Hun, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" serunya setengah berharap, Sehunnya tidak mengalami cidera yang serius.

Terdengar ringgisan berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya. Jongin mengambil satu langkah, menghindari kecerobohan yang akan mengakibatkan kekacauan lainnya. "Hun!" Sehun tak juga menjawab, kian menambah panic yang menjalar.

"Jong, sakit!" rengek Sehun yang kini terasa dekat dari jangkauan Jongin. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan. Meski samar, Jongin dapat merasakan keberadaan Sehun pun posisinya sekarang.

"Apanya yang sakit?" Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Sehun yang sepertinya menahan diri untuk tidak meringgis lagi, apalagi menangis. Sungguh! Posisi jatuhnya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, biar jatuh yang bagaimanapun akan selalu sakit, tapi, jatuh dengan pantat menyentuh permukaan lantai pertama kali itu, jauh menyakitkan bagi Oh Sehun. Bokongnya terasa berdenyut tiap kali pemuda itu mencoba menggerakkannya, dan denyut itu bertahan cukup lama sampai Sehun harus berdiam diri agar sakitnya tidak menjadi.

Sehun berhasil menggapai lengan Jongin yang terulur ke arahnya, menggenggamnya erat sementara lengan Jongin yang lainnya mendarat di bahunya. Jongin tidak lagi bersuara semenjak Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu dalam diam untuk beberapa saat mungkin tidak ada salahnya daripada merecokinya dengan segala pertanyaan yang dirasa tidak akan membuat suasana lebih baik.

"Jong, pintunya bagaimana?" sadar atau tidak, Jongin tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin ingin mengatakan dia kembali untuk melihat keadaan Sehun tanpa sempat memastikan keadaan pintunya. Tapi, yang keluar dari bibir Jongin adalah asumsi yang pemuda itu rangkai mengenai keadaan yang menimpanya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Sepertinya penjaga sekolah mengira tidak ada orang di sini, makanya dia mematikan lampu lalu mengunci pintunya." Diucapkannya setenang mungkin agar tidak menyebarkan panik yang sesungguhnya tengah menggerogoti Jongin saat ini.

"Yah, gimana kalau nggak ada yang tahu kita ada di sini? Masa harus nunggu sampai pagi, sih?" Sehun mulai merenggek, namun tidak seperti renggekan kesakitan yang baru dialaminya. Jongin jadi bingung sendiri menghadapi Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Kita cari jalan keluarnya, sekarang kita lihat dulu lukamu, apa ada yang serius?" Jongin melihat ke sekeliling dengan kemampuan melihat dalam gelap matanya yang terbatas. Jarak pandangnya tidak lebih dari setengah meter, jadi tidak bisa dipastikan sama sekali. Setelah merasa tenang, barulah Jongin mengingat sesuatu. Ponselnya.

Kim Jongin meraih ke dalam saku celana jinsnya, menggapai benda persegi panjang yang mungkin jadi harapannya saat ini. Ditekannya tombol kunci yang berada di samping kanan ponsel pintarnya, benda persegi itu mulai menyala, Sehun yang masih berada di tempatnya merutuki Jongin dalam hati. _Kenapa baru dikeluarkan sekarang?_

Dasar yah. Kekuatan panik bisa melumpuhkan segala indera termasuk berjalannya otak yang mampu memberikan kemungkinan menggunakan ponsel di saat terjepit seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah, sial! Tidak ada sinyal di sini!" serunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya ke udara. "Hun, coba lihat ponselmu. Apa bisa kita menghubungi seseorang dari sini?"

Sehun segera meraba-raba saku celana jins yang dikenakannya, lalu beralih ke saku jaket. Selama sedetik Sehun terdiam, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, barulah Sehun sadar. Sejak pagi tadi, pemuda itu bahkan belum melihat keberadaan ponselnya.

"Ponselku hilang, Jong," simpul Sehun sembari menatap datar ke arah wajah Jongin yang diterangi cahaya dari ponselnya sendiri.

"Hah?" Jongin tak langsung merespon, malah melongo seperti orang yang diberi tahu kalau bumi itu bulat. Duh, please deh Jongin, lemotnya jangan kumat sekarang, nggak tepat pada waktunya sama sekali.

Hening yang meraja di antara keduanya terpecahkan dengan pekikan Jongin yang tidak elit sama sekali. "Ah! Aku baru ingat, Hun. Saat menghubungi ponselmu semalam, ada orang asing yang mengangkatnya. Dan aku tidak sempat mencarinya saat membawamu pulang, maaf."

Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan kecerobohan Jongin juga otak lemotnya yang kadang tidak tahu tempat. Yang sekarang tengah berputar di kepala Sehun adalah, siapa gerangan yang sudah mengambil ponselnya seenak jidat. Yah, bukan salah mereka juga sih, Sehunnya yang bodoh. Kenapa begitu? Tidak perlu dijelaskan juga semua orang pasti tahu.

"Yah, pasti ada yang menemukannya saat aku mabuk, Jong," putus Sehun lesu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi coba. Masa mau merengek minta ponselnya kembali, atau menyesali moment-moment yang terekam di ponselnya. Toh, sekarang ponselnya sudah raib sejak semalam. Mana Sehun baru sadarnya sekarang lagi.

Jongin tidak bersuara pun tidak berniat menimpali ucapan Sehun. Keremangan cahaya yang diberikan ponselnya, entah mengapa, serasa membawa Jongin juga Sehun kedunia yang berbeda. Masih di dunia yang sama namun di dimensi yang berbeda. Cahaya yang membias di lekukan wajah Sehun yang menyamping, entah mengapa, terasa begitu indah saat ini. Jongin tertegun.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin baru menyadari hal sekecil ini setelah sekian lama berteman dengan Sehun?

"Sehun," bisik Jongin.

Reflek Sehun menoleh saat merasa, seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya. Setelahnya, Sehun menyesali keputusannya untuk menoleh, berharap, tadi dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Karena … wajah kelewat serius Kim Jongin terlalu tampan di temaram cahaya yang menerangi mereka.

Sehun menahan napas. Berharap, yang terjadi sekarang ini bukanlah mimpi atau sekedar hanya imajinasi. Tapi, kalau ini benarlah nyata, haruskan Sehun mengakuinya? Bahwa, Oh Sehun terpesona pada seorang Kim Jongin yang adalah sahabatnya sendiri?

Sejak kapan?!

Logika Sehun berkata demikian meski tubuh juga perasaannya terbawa suasana. Perlahan tapi pasti—ini hanya perasaan Sehun atau memang demikian adanya—Jongin mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang samar tersinari cahaya dari ponsel yang kini terbengkalai di lantai. Sehun mengikuti irama, memejamkan mata seraya mendekatkan wajah, Oh Sehun bersumpah dalam hati, setelah kejadian ini, dia bakalan malu bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

Tinggal sedetik lagi sampai kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, hingga seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyalakan lampu.

Ctak!

"Sehun! Jongin! Kalian masih di dalam sini?" setelah lampu, suara berat Kris menggelegar memecah kesunyian. Sehun yang terakhir membuka mata, mendapati seraut kecewa Jongin di depan sana. Jaraknya begitu dekat, sampai Sehun yang pertama kali menjauhkan diri.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Sehun merasa bersalah.

Membuang wajah, memandang ke segala arah, Sehun belum juga menjawab tanya yang menggaung di udara sekali lagi.

"Sehun! Jongin!" itu suara Kris, tidak salah lagi.

Dan, Jonginlah yang menyahut, mewakili Sehun yang sepertinya masih menata hati. Eh?

"Kami di sini, Kris _hyung_!"

Sehun tidak suka.

Entah kenapa, Sehun menyesal telah merutuki lampu yang mati tadi. Kini dia berharap, lampu kembali padam guna menyembunyikan semburat malu yang segera menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Serius. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana nanti kalau bertatap muka dengan Jongin. Sehun malu sekali!

Terdengar suara langkah terburu menghampiri Sehun juga Jongin, lalu sosok menjulang tinggi bak tiang listrik sampai di depan Jongin juga Sehun dengan napas tergesa. "Ah, syukurlah. Petugas keamanan tidak tahu masih ada orang di dalam sini."

Sudah Jongin duga. Tatapan memicing Jongin ke arah Kris segera berganti saat menyadari, malam ini tidak harus tidur dengan debu-debu menganggu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" kedua alis Kris nyaris bertemu melihat keganjalan di depannya. Jongin duduk begitu dengan Sehun. Dan lagi, kenapa Sehun seperti enggan bertemu pandang dengannya.

Mengerti dengan tatapan Kris yang tertuju pada Sehun, Jongin mengangguk kemudian kembali membuka suara. "Tadi Sehun terjatuh, sepertinya dia masih shock," simpul Jongin sekenanya.

Duh, masa Jongin harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh, begitu yah." Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang masih diam saja. "Kamu bisa jalan, Hun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan memang Sehun enggan menjawab. Maunya mengumpat, merutuk, menyumpahi objek yang sudah merusak imaji yang tadi menari-nari di benaknya. Tapi, masa sih? Nanti kalau ditanya apa penyebab Sehun demikian, masa Sehun harus menjelaskan dia pengen dicium Jongin sih. Eh?

"Ayo, Hun, pulang?" Tak disangka-sangka, Jongin menyodorkan punggungnya ke hadapan Sehun. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Kakimu pasti masih sakit, biar ku gendong saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar suara lembut Jongin, mau tak mau membuat Sehun menoleh juga. Di dapatinya punggung lebar tengah menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda itu segera menyamankan posisinya di punggung Jongin. Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin.

Kris yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya bisa menaikan alis, kemudian melemparkan tatapan menuntut jawaban ke arah Jongin yang mana, malah disahuti dengan senyuman lembut terpahat di bibir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sehun hanya terkejut saja, kok. Terimakasih hyung, sudah mau menyusul kami ke sini." Jongin berdiri kemudian menghentak tubuh Sehun agar lebih mantap berada dalam kuasanya.

"Oh, itu. Iya. Aku bertemu petugas keamanan yang sedang mengunci kelas-kelas yang sudah kosong. Kemudian aku ingat dirimu juga Sehun yang mencari arsip di gudang bawah tanah. Saat kutanya, ternyata petugas itu sudah mengunci tempat ini. Awalnya aku berharap kalian sudah kembali sejak tadi. Tapi, syukurlah. Pilihanku untuk menyusul kalian ada benarnya juga." penjelasan Kris yang berputar-putar tidak membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik. Pemuda itu malah berdoa dalam hati semoga Kris tidak berlama-lama lagi ditempat ini. Karena sungguh, Jongin sudah pegal menanggung beban di punggungnya. Padahal baru beberapa detik, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Bukan, bukan. Jonginnya bukannya tidak ingin menggendong Sehun, hanya saja, bobot Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Meski Sehun terlihat kurus dari luar, pada kenyataanya, saat seperti ini penampilan hanya menipu saja. Jongin curiga, tubuh Sehun ini hanya berisi tulang saja.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja. Ini sudah hampir malam sekali." Ucapan Kris seketika terhenti kemudian atensinya tertumbuk pada sesuatu di belakang Jongin. "Mau kugantikan? Bagaimanapun, aku yang menyebabkan kalian berdua terjebak di sini." Kris menawarkan yang Jongin yakin memang tulus. Meski wajah Kris terlihat garang, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Kris itu selalu peduli pada sekitarnya.

Jongin merasakan kedua lengan Sehun dilehernya mengerat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Jongin mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sehun tinggal denganku. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau hyung yang menggendongnya."

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Ayo pulang!" ajak Kris sambil tersenyum senang.

Kris yang memimpin langkah. Jongin mengikuti dibelakang dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Saya baru ngeh kalo chap ini belum dipublish masa? XD  
Wkwkw, jadinya malah ngedekep di file laptop lamaaaaaa banget.. wkwk

Maafkeun~ /.\  
Hope you all like this chap! ^^

Dan saya ngarep kritik sama sarannya! XD  
Soalnya sadar atau enggak, gaya tulisan saya di sini agak begeser dikit.. hihi ^^

Btw, karena ini masih bulan september, jadi Happy KaiHunDays! Happy Chocomilkcouple! Happy 94 Days! XD

Moga setelah ini KaiHun banyak nebar moment~ :3


	8. Chapter 8

**ROOMMATES**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

Jongin sedang berada di kamarnya. Berbaring menatap langit-langit putih bersih berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang terlipat saling tumpu. Jongin sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun beberapa bulan ini, juga insiden-insiden yang kadang membuat dia bingung. Sehun juga sepertinya, karena kalau tidak, pemuda pucat itu pasti sudah menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Tidak lari, menghindar, bahkan enggan bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

Jangan ingatkan Jongin bagaimana peristiwa itu berawal. Karena kalian pasti tahu sendiri bagaimana semua ini dimulai. Jongin juga sedang tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit yang sudah berlalu. Karena yang sudah terjadi, tidak bisa diulangi lagi. Tinggal memikirkan yang akan terjadi di depan sana. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sehun juga tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan mereka.

Tapi, bohong rasanya jika Jongin tidak ingin mengingat yang sudah berlalu. Nyatanya yang terbayang di kepalanya saat ini adalah ketika bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun kemarin malam di basement. Bagaimana wajah manis Sehun yang kala itu hanya diterangi senter dari ponselnya. Serta bagaimana rasa dari bibir Sehun seandainya mereka berdua benar-benar berciuman. Pasti rasanya tidak kalah manis dengan wajah Sehun.

Jongin senyam senyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Setelah dengan tidak sengaja bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, Jongin jadi ingin kembali merasakan bibir Sehun.

 _Eh?_

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala. Kok bisa-bisanya sih dia memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sekarang ini. Dia pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa Jongin memikirkan ingin mencium sahabatnya, roommatesnya. Jangan-jangan kalau sampai terjadi, Jongin bukan lagi mendapatkan tamparan di pipinya, tapi sumpah serapah serta tatapan jijik dari Sehun. Jangan-jangan nanti Sehun tidak akan mau mengenalnya lagi.

Tidak!

Jongin tidak ingin sampai hal itu terjadi! Cukup dengan Sehun yang menghindar darinya membuat Jongin frustasi, bagaimana jika nantinya Sehun tidak mau kenal dengan Jongin lagi, coba?

Ih, amit-amit deh. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin merinding setengah mati. Bagaimana jika nanti sampai kejadian? Jongin tidak mau sampai headline news memberitakan mengenai dirinya yang jadi gila gara-gara ditinggal Oh Sehun.

Iya, iya. Jongin tahu itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi serius deh, Jongin lebih baik kena amuk Sehun tapi anak itu masih mau berteman dengannya daripada harus berjauhan dengannya.

"Sial!" erang Jongin yang membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. _Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sih? Seakan-akan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun saja._

Loh, bukankah begitu Kim Jongin? kkk~

* * *

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut.

 _Jam berapa ini?_

Kamarnya terasa lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Padahal Jongin ingat terakhir sebelum dia menutup mata, matahari masih bersinar terik di luar sana. Sepertinya, Jongin langsung tertidur setelah mencoba berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Ketika mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran kasur, Jongin memegangi kepalanya. _Ah, tertidur di sore hari bukan gagasan yang bagus._

Berjalan sempoyongan, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menggapai pintu. Segelas air putih mungkin bisa menyegarkan kepalanya.

Jongin masih belum sadar sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Padahal di ruang tamu apartemennya ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Baru bangun, Jong?" dengan wajah merenggut, Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah datangnya suara. Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Jongin untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, setelahnya barulah Jongin tahu kalau dia atau Sehun sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Oh, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Yah … begitulah," jawab Jongin ragu sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau kemana?" dan di saat Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, Jongin jadi ingat dia ingin mengambil segelas air putih ke dapur.

"Ke dapur, tenggorokanku kering, _hyung_ ," sahut Jongin sambil berusaha bersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Oh, kalau sudah selesai bergabunglah bersama kami. Tidak baik terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar dengan tidur."

"Dia kan memang rajanya tidur, _hyung_." kalau saja orang itu tidak bersuara, mungkin Jongin tidak akan sadar kalau ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Oh, tidur sore hari membuat otaknya sedikit lambat dalam merespon keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Hun. Kakimu sudah baikan?" entah perasaan Jongin atau memang kepalanya yang salah menafsirkan tingkah Sehun yang berubah gugup setelah dia bertanya demikian.

"Oh, hm, yah, sudah agak lumayan," katanya kentara sendiri Sehun menghindar bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih, Jong? Masa _roommates_ manis kamu ini tidak kamu perhatikan, sih?"

" _Hyung~_ " kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong dengan rengekan Sehun. Tapi, dasar pemuda bermata bulat itu tidak terpengaruh dengan rengekan Sehun, dengan santainya malah melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur, tukang tidur."

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ ini mau menjengukku apa mem _bully_ Jongin sih?"

"Lagian, dia kok jadi _roommates_ nggak ada perhatian-perhatiannya sih, sama kamu."

Sisa percakapannya tidak Jongin indahkan karena tenggorokannya benar-benar berteriak minta dibasuh. Bergegas Jongin mengambil langkah lebar-lebar ke arah dapur.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Jongin sebentar saja pergi ke dapur. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kok. Tapi, tahu-tahu Kyungsoo sudah mau pamitan depan pintu saja. Ditemani Sehun pastinya.

"Loh, _Hyung_ sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jongin basa-basi.

"Aku sudah lama berada di sini, Jong. Kamunya saja yang kebanyakan tidur. Lagipula, ini sudah larut juga." Tetap yah, mulutnya Kyungsoo itu sesuatu. Tapi, untung nggak sepedas mulut Baekhyun sih.

"Mau kuantar sampai depan?" tawar Jongin dengan mimik muka yang sulit diartikan. Antara tersinggung dengan kalimat Kyungsoo, juga sedikit bersalah dengan kebiasaan tidurnya yang kadang tidak bisa ditolelir itu.

"Tidak perlu. Kamu jaga Sehun saja. Kemungkinan besok dia masih belum bisa masuk kuliah. Setidaknya, pastikan dia makan tepat waktu, kalau kamu tidak mau kerepotan memapahnya kesana kemari anter _in_ makan ke kamar Sehun."

" _Hyung~_ " rengeh Sehun sambil menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, rengekan Sehun malah membuat hatinya terasa tercubit. Seingatnya Sehun tidak pernah begitu di depannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, oke? Jadi aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Lagipula, ini bukan sesuatu yang serius, _hyung_ ," tukas Sehun mencari-cari alasan agar Kyungsoo tidak mengkhawatirkannya dengan berlebihan.

"Yang serius itu datangnya dari yang kecil, Hun!" dan delikan tajam Kyungsoo tidak bisa Sehun batah. _Hyung_ nya yang satu ini memang protektif sekali. Padahal mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Yah, Kyungsoo itu hanya kakak tingkat Sehun yang sudah Sehun anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang. Jongin, ingat apa pesanku." Delikan Kyungsoo berpindah pada Jongin yang meringgis namun pada akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Dan kamu …," perhatian Kyungsoo kembali terpusat pada Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih tua namun memiliki postur yang lebih kecil dari Sehun itu terdengar menghela napas. "Merunduklah," titahnya. Tanpa bertanya, Sehun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo.

Chup~

"Cepat sembuh, kampus sepi nggak ada kamu." Tanpa disangka, Kyungsoo mengecup sayang kening Sehun sampai-sampai yang menerima kecupan dibuat melongo. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar.

Chup~

Yang kali ini, jangan bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kim Jongin begitu melihat seorang Do Kyungsoo mengecup Sehun tepat di bibir. Sehun sendiri tidak kalah syok.

"Sampai jumpa! Aku akan sering-sering datang kemari." Sedangkan Kyungsoo malah melenggang santai menggapai pintu seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama semenit pertama sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo dari apartemen mereka. Masing-masing masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutan tidak terduga. Amat sangat tidak terduga.

Diam-diam Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Seakan tidak suka dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada Sehun _nya_. Sementara Sehun, sambil meraba dinding sebagai pegangan, berjalan merayap seraya memegangi bibirnya, lalu pipi, lalu kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berdenyut.

Astaga, apa yang barusan terjadi itu tidak benar-benar nyata, kan? Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya? Ya ampunnn! Sehun akan memaklumi hyungnya itu kalau hanya kening saja. Tapi ini bibir! Apa sih maksudnya?

Tidak cukup dengan kejutan yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Sehun tiba-tiba tersentak saat merasa ada seseorang yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, apa yang kamu lakukan!"

Teriakan Sehun segera teredam begitu melihat seperti apa wajah Jongin saat ini.

Sungguh! Kalau boleh, Sehun tidak pernah ingin melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti ini. Menyeramkan. Meski tidak setahun dua tahun Sehun mengenal Jongin, tapi, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu jarang sekali berwajah semenyeramkan sekarang. Sekalinya Jongin memasang wajah seperti itu, pasti ada hal yang sangat tidak dia sukai.

Dan dari pada memancing Jongin lebih marah lagi, Sehun lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Dengan jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat seperti sekarang ini, Sehun tidak ingin jadi sasaran kemarahan Jongin saat perasaan pemuda itu tidak stabil.

"Ah!" terlalu lama bergulat dengan pikirannya membuat Sehun tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah menggendongnya sampai kamar. Kalau saja Jongin tidak membanting tubuh Sehun, mungkin Sehun akan terus berkecimpung dengan pikirannya.

Belum sempat Sehun mencerna situasi yang terus membuat kepalanya bingung, tahu-tahu Jongin sudah berada di atasnya. Memenjarakan tubuh Sehun dengan menduduki perut pemuda itu, mengungkung Sehun dengan kedua lengannya di sisi kanan kiri kepala Sehun. Tatapan Jongin menumbuk satu objek yang sedari siang tadi menganggu pikirannya. Dan beberapa detik lalu, seenak jidat ada orang lain yang berani menyentuhnya.

"J—jong?" Seakan kerasukan, Jongin bahkan sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Sehun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera menyambar bibir Sehun, mengecupnya, menyesapnya, merasakan manis yang terus terbayang di kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya merasai bibir Sehun, sang empunya malah membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Setelah Kyungsoo sekarang Jongin. Parahnya, sahabatnya ini tidak hanya mengecup, tapi juga melumat bibirnya dengan cara yang … luar biasa membuai seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun tentu saja, Sehun tidak serta merta menerima perbuatan Jongin begitu saja. Ditahannya lenguhan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya. Didorongnya bahu Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Sehun tahu, akan sia-sia saja melakukan hal itu. Dan tangan-tangan itu berakhir meremas bahu Jongin.

Jongin kian gencar melumat bibir tipis Sehun bergantian, atas dan bawah. Tak lupa, Jongin menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibir Sehun membuat Sehun mengeliat dibawah kuasa Jongin. Melepaskan bibirnya setelah sebelumnya menyesap kuat bibir bawah Sehun, tatapan Jongin terpaku pada manik yang bergerak gusar memandanginya.

Jongin tersenyum, mengusap lelehan air liur disudut bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

" _Do you like it_?" tanyanya serak seraya memperhatikan bibir Sehun yang memerah.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sehun menyukainya. Tapi, masa iya, dia harus mengakuinya secara terang-terangan di depan Jongin. Terlebih, Jongin melakukannya dengan cara memaksanya. Sehun memalingkan pandangannya, tak ingin Jongin terus-terusan melihat ke dalam netranya yang malah membuatnya kian gugup. Dan itu malah membuat Jongin kian mudah membaca isi hatinya.

" _I know you like it, babe_ ," bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Sehun sambil sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya di leher pemuda itu.

Entah setan apa yang mampu membuatnya demikian. SatanSoo, mungkin. Mengingat, pemuda bermata bulat itu yang memancingnya hingga berbuat nekad seperti ini.

Bibir Jongin bergerak random. Dari belakang telinga Sehun, bergerak pelan hingga leher. Terus hingga sampai di _adam apple_ pemuda _pale_ di bawahnya. Sepanjang jalur itu juga, Jongin meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan yang mau tidak mau membuat napas Sehun kian memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Meski Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin juga tidak melayangkan protes padanya, Jongin tahu, Sehun juga menginginkannya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" setelah membisik kalimat yang lebih mirip perintah ketimbang permintaan, Jongin kembali menelusurkan bibirnya di wajah Sehun. Dari pelipis lalu pipi, Sehun yang terbuai tidak berontak saat lengan Jongin meraih dagunya lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini tidak sekasar sebelumnya. Tidak semenuntut sebelumnya.

Jongin memainkan bibirnya dengan pelan di atas bibir Sehun membuat Sehun frustasi karena Jongin tidak seagresif tadi. Jadinya, daripada Sehun menunggu Jongin untuk menaikan tempo permainan, Sehun berinisiatif untuk melumat bibir Jongin terlebih dahulu. Jongin tersenyum, tentu saja. Akhirnya ego Sehun mengalah pada nafsunya yang membuncah.

Tidak ingin predikat dominan jatuh pada Sehun, Jongin kian gencar melumat bibir Sehun. Sesekali digigitnya bibir Sehun agar Jongin mendapatkan akses untuk masuk menginvasi mulut Sehun. Tapi, bukannya berhasil, Sehun malah balas menggigit bibir Jongin diiringi usapan sensual di tengkuk Jongin dan berhasil membuat Jongin mengerang.

Tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalau begitu saja dia sudah menyerah. Lengannya yang sedari tadi diam mulai bergerak aktif menjelajahi tubuh Sehun. Yang satu datangnya dari atas yang satu dari bawah. Tujuan keduanya sama, menggoda tubuh Sehun. Telapak tangan kasar juga panas milik Jongin mengelus pelan perut rata Sehun juga nipple yang sudah mengeras di balik pakaian pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Sementara tangan Jongin yang lain mengelus sensual paha dalam pemuda di bawahnya. Bergerak pelan seirama gerakan bibir Jongin di atas bibir Sehun. Begitu lengan Jongin sampai dibagian yang sudah mengembung, pemuda itu dengan sengaja menggerakkannya naik turun, teramat pelan sampai Sehun mengerang frustasi lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya, menabrakkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin yang tidak kalah keras dengan miliknya.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman. Dengan sengaja, tangannya meremas milik Sehun yang sudah tegang sejak tadi. Sehun memekik tanpa sadar tanpa melepaskan tautannya dengan Jongin. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Jongin segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Sehun. Menggoda setiap bagian dari mulut Sehun hingga lidahnya bertemu sapa dengan lidah Sehun. Menjilatnya sebelum kemudian saling membelitkan keduanya.

Sehun yang memang sejak awal kecolongan, pasrah saja dengan Jongin lakukan pada tubuhnya. Tidak lidah nakal Jongin, tidak lengan nakalnya yang bermain dengan bagian atas tubuhnya juga bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sehun malah ikut berkontribusi memanjakan tubuhnya, mencari kenikmatan dari tangan-tangan Jongin. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membantu lengan Jongin memanjakan miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Kendati semua kenikmatan sudah Sehun dapatkan, pemuda itu masih merasa ada yang kurang. Belum lagi dirinya yang kehabisan oksigen dengan ciuman panjang nan panas yang Jongin berikan.

Lengannya yang sejak tadi memeras mesra rambut Jongin, mulai memukul-mukul bahu Jongin, memintanya berhenti.

"Aahhh … le-lepasshh Jonghhh … eunghh," gumamnya diantara ciuman panas mereka.

Jongin benar-benar melepaskan pagutannya. Benar-benar lepas. Lengan-lengan Sehun yang semula memeluk Jongin terlepas begitu saja. Masih duduk di perut Sehun, Jongin tak melepaskan tatapannya yang terus tertumbuk pada manik adam di bawahnya. Kening Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Ada yang salahkah?

Apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku pasti gila," gumam Jongin teramat lirih sampai-sampai Sehun tidak yakin mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang sudah jadi sahabatnya itu sejak kecil.

Dilepaskannya pakaian yang Sehun kenakan dengan paksa. Diserangnya leher putih Sehun yang begitu menggoda. Sehun tidak mengerti. Kepalanya bergerak begitu lambat dengan semua yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu bibirnya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa Sehun percayai.

"Aaahhhh~"

Terlalu menikmati permainan lidah Jongin dilehernya, Sehun sampai tidak tahu lengan Jongin sudah bergeriliya melepaskan celana juga celana dalamnnya. Mata Sehun yang terpejam, terbelalak sempurna saat lengan panas Jongin menyentuh langsung kebanggaannya. Jongin segera membungkam bibir Sehun yang dia yakini, sebentar lagi bakalan melayangkan kalimat-kalimat protes.

" _Just, enjoy it, babe_ ," tukas Jongin setelah melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Sehun. Sayangnya bibir tebal Jongin tidak bisa berdiam diri lama-lama. Setelah mengecup sudut bibir Sehun, bibir Jongin berpindah pada dagu pemuda itu, terus turun hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan adam apple milik Sehun.

Inginnya Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk memanjakan kedua nipple Sehun yang sudah memerah. Tapi, ada yang lebih ingin Jongin manjakan. Tubuh bagian selatan Sehun, yang sudah mengeras dan sedang menerima pijatan-pijatan lengannya. Bibir Jongin bergerak perlahan, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tubuh putih mulus Sehun. Jongin tergoda untuk meninggalkan kissmark di sana sini, tapi ada hal yang teramat ingin Jongin lakukan lebih dari sekedar kissmark. Biarlah kapan-kapan, bibir Jongin berkarya di tubuh Sehun. Mungkin segera setelah urusannya selesai.

Langsung saja Jongin kulum kebanggaan Sehun yang disambut jeritan pemuda yang dikerjainya.

"Argh! Jongin!" tubuh Sehun otomatis melengkung menerima pelayanan special dari Jongin di bawah sana. Tangan-tangannya meremas sprei kuat-kuat, menahan kenikmatan yang baru saja di terimanya.

Jongin memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Berusaha memasukan kebanggaan Sehun hingga ke ujung. Yang tentu saja, cukup mustahil. Milik Sehun bisa tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Di dalam mulut Jongin, lidahnya bergerak menggoda milik Sehun dengan menjilat selayaknya menjilat permen. Sementara itu, lengan Jongin bergerak pelan, memanjakan twins ball milik Sehun sementara tangannya yang lain mencari-cari bagian yang nantinya akan menampung miliknya yang sama-sama menegang.

Sekuat tenaga Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat jari-jari Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Hey! Sehun tidak ingin terdengar seperti gadis di malam pertamanya. Biarpun, kenyataannya tidak jauh berbeda. Karena sungguh, ini yang pertama bagi Sehun. Apalagi dia melakukannya dengan seorang pria!

Tidak tahan terus-terusan digoda Jongin, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya. Maju. Mundur. Mempercepat gerakan mengulum Jongin. Mencari kenikmatan lebih untuk kebanggaannya yang terus membesar.

Jongin maunya Sehun diam saja, biar dia yang memanjakan pemuda pale itu. Tapi dasarnya lengan-lengan Jongin sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, jadi Jongin membiarkan Sehun. Biarkan pemuda itu berekspresi.

"Oh, _shit_! A—aku hhaammppphhh … JONG!"

Mendengar Sehun meneriakan namanya membuat Jongin kian gencar memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga dapat dirasakannya milik Sehun yang menabrak kerongkongannya. Sebuah lenguhan panjang membelai telinga Jongin saat cairan Sehun keluar, memenuhi mulutnya, tidak sedikit juga yang tumpah mengotori ranjang Sehun. Biar begitu, Jongin masih betah menghisap milik Sehun, berusaha menelan sisa-sisa sari Sehun yang masih keluar.

Sehun meraup oksigen rakus. Dadanya kembang kempis setelah mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya yang cukup cepat. Entah Sehun yang terlalu sensitif atau permainan mulut juga lidah Jongin yang begitu lihai. Sehun tidak perduli. Dia sampai tidak sadar, jari Jongin masih bermain di lubangnya. Maju mundur dengan perlahan. Membiarkan Sehun menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya.

Jongin tersenyum setelah melepaskan milik Sehun yang sedikit terkulai. Pemuda itu merangkak naik setelah membersihkan lelehan sperma di sudut bibirnya. Digapainya bibir Sehun. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis dengan sedikit lumatan. Kembali menggoda Sehun untuk mendesah saat Jongin menambahkan jari lain dalam lubang ketat Oh Sehun. Semakin intensnya gerakan bibir Jongin di bibir Sehun, kian intens juga gerakan jari Jongin di lubang pemuda itu. Semakin cepat menghentak masuk. Terus begitu sampai tubuh Sehun menjerit meminta lebih.

Jongin tahu karena pemuda di bawahnya menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama yang Jongin ciptakan. Belum lagi lengan Sehun yang menggapai-gapai ke arah miliknya. Jongin menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah siap, sayang," bisik Jongin menegakan tubuhnya di atas Sehun. menggapai kaus yang masih melekat ditubuhnya juga celana yang sejak tadi menyiksanya. Memenjarakan miliknya yang kian menegak melihat Sehun yang bersimbah keringat juga bibir serta wajah memerah.

"Akan kupastikan kamu terus menjeritkan namaku, _babe_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, salah ding.

TBC, haha

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai, hai, saya datang lagi bawa sesuatu yang sepertinya udah pada lupa.. hehe

Makasih buat yang udah ngingetin, haha, nih, saya kasih. Tapi, maaf yah, nggak sesuai ekspektasi. Saya juga ngerasa kurang greget. Tapi, semoga ini cukup. Next chap, saya usahain buat lebih cepet. Yah, minggu depannya lagi deh, haha

Dan, mau kasih bocoran aja, minggu depan nggak akan ada adegan yang enggak-enggak~ XD

Saya nggak sanggup! Serius! Salah satu faktor telat update juga itu~ XD

Mikirinnya bikin saya merinding ini juga setengah merinding sambil nahan ketawa, ya ampun. Makanya chap ini stuck nggak maju-maju, hehe

Tapi, mudah2an minggu besok saya dapet hidayah biarpun nggak yakin juga sih, hehe. Pokoknya ditunggu aja~ :3

Dan semoga nggak pernah bosen sama fict saya. Terimakasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review, bahkan buat yang suka ngingetin saya.. haha. Saya sadar, saya punya hutang yang harus diselesaikan. Mungkin satu dua chap lagi, mau saya tamatin, hehe.

See you~ ^^

Btw, ada yang suka HUNKAI? .-.


	9. Chapter 9

**ROOMMATES**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

.

.

* * *

"Ahhh …." Punggung Sehun melengkung saat Jongin menumbuk pusat kenikmatannya. Tidak sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Bahkan, saat mendengar desahan Sehun, Jongin kian meningkatkan tempo tusukannya.

Sehun mendekap erat punggung Jongin, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh namja yang tengah menyetubuhinya. Merapalkan kalimat kenikmatan yang sedari tadi terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ssshhh … aaahhh, lebihh … nghhh … lebih cepat Jong!" Sehun ucapkan dalam sekali tarikan napas karena otaknya sudah tak mampu mengontrol bibirnya yang terus mendesah. Mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa menyerangnya.

"Aasshhhh …." Jongin ikut mendesah saat lubang Sehun mengjepitnya, meremas miliknya dengan sangat kuat, dan memijatnya dalam setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya.

Tak hanya tubuh bagian bawah, Jongin juga mengerjai tubuh bagian atas Sehun. Setelah bermain dengan tulang selangka Sehun, bibir Jongin bergerak turun menggoda nipple yang sedari tadi jadi mainan tangan-tangannya. Dihisapnya kuat salah satu nipple hingga sang empunya, mengerang kenikmatan sementara tangannya yang lain terus mengurut milik Sehun yang sama-sama tegang dengan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Jongin terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. In. Out. In. Out. Semakin cepat tiap detiknya hingga Sehun tidak sanggup lagi mengimbangi permainan lawan bercintanya.

"Nghhh … Jonghhh, Jonginnnhhh … Ahhh! JONGIN!" lagi-lagi Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun menjeritkan namanya.

"Ssshhh … Sehunie … kamu sshhhsempithh … nghhh, sekali." Tanpa ampun, Jongin terus menghajar lubang Sehun. Miliknya semakin tegang juga membesar di dalam sana tanpa Sehun ketahui.

Mata Sehun terpejam erat dengan bibir ia gigit kuat-kuat. Tidak tahan dengan permainan Jongin yang kasar namun penuh kenikmatan. "J—jonghhh … A—aku … inginhhhssshhh … aahhh," lirih Sehun.

"Se—sebentar Hunshhh." Jongin melepas paksa lengan Sehun yang melingkasi tubuhnya. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun untuk membelakanginya. Secara insting, Sehun menungging. Meletakan tangannya di kepala tempat tidur, meremasnya kuat saat Jongin membenamkan lebih dalam miliknya.

"Shhh … ahhh." Jongin tidak pernah menyangka, posisi yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temannya memang terasa sangat nikmat. Miliknya terbenam sempurna di lubang Sehun. dan Jongin kian semangat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Tidak sekali Jongin menyisakan kepala kejantanannya di lubang Sehun untuk kemudian dia hentak keras menumbuk pusat kenikmatan namja dibawahnya. Tidak ingin diam saja, Sehun ikut berkontribusi mengejar kenikmatan dirinya dengan Jongin, pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Jongin. Merasakan benda panjang berurat di dalam lubangnya terus memberikannya sentakan-sentakan kenikmatan. Sehun mendongak saat lagi-lagi kejantanan Jongin mengenai titik prostatnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena terus menerus mendesah. Namun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya saat kenikmatan itu terus menyerangnya.

"J—Jonghhh … Aa—aku," gagap Sehun yang malah menggigit kemudian. Pasalnya, bertepatan dengan Sehun yang berbicara, Jongin kembali menumbuk pusat kenikmatannya. Belum lagi miliknya yang sudah menegang juga membesar di bawah sana. Rasanya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi sesuatu yang siap keluar dari kejantananya.

"Sedikit lagi, Hun." Di atas sana Jongin masih mengomando. Mencari kenikmatan dirinya di lubang Sehun, sampai pemuda yang ditungganginya sudah tidak kuat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"JONGIN!" teriak Sehun begitu dirinya keluar bersamaan dengan Jongin yang lagi-lagi menusuk pusat kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

Sehun yang hendak ambruk, di tangan lengan Jongin yang memegangi pinggang pemuda tersebut. " Sebentar, Hunhhh … ssshhh … aaahhh."

Sehun yang baru saja orgasme kian mengerutkan lubangnya, memijat milik Jongin yang terus membesar tiap detiknya. Dan dalam sekali hentakan, Jongin meremas pinggang Sehun. Menyemburkan cairan miliknya di dalam lubang Sehun, hingga meluber keluar.

Sehun ambruk. Benar-benar ambruk. Kegiatan mereka menguras tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Mata Sehun terpejam dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dapat dirasakannya Jongin yang kini tengah menciumi punggungnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Terlalu lebar untuk seseorang yang baru saja dipaksa bercinta. Kekosongan menyapa Sehun saat Jongin melepas kejantanan miliknya. Berbalik, Sehun menemukan Jongin yang masih berada di atasnya dan tengah tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Setengah tersengal, Sehun terkekeh saat Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Wah, begitu ternyata rasanya _having sex_ dengan laki-laki," kekeh Sehun sembari menatap langit-langit di atas sana.

Di kasur yang tidak begitu besar, Jongin berguling menyamping memandangi profil Sehun yang masih terselimuti keringat. Sebelah lengannya Jongin pakai untuk menopang kepala. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya hingga menghadap Jongin. "Iya, _having sex_ dengan laki-laki. Yang selalu kubayang kan _having sex_ dengan perempuan." Meski mulut berkata demikian, dalam hati, perasaan Sehun ketar-ketir. Tidak ingin Jongin menyadari ada maksud lain dalam kalimatnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, yang tadi itu hanya sekedar seks biasa?" tuduh Jongin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak menyangka, pemikiran Sehun bakal demikian adanya.

"Iya. Lalu apalagi? Aku tidak tahu kalau hormonmu sebesar itu. Makanya cepat cari perempuan biar bisa melampiaskan hasratmu itu," jawab Sehun tak acuh sambil kembali memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang entah kenapa lebih menarik ketimbang adam yang semenit lalu menyetubuhinya.

Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin Sehun sembunyikan. Dan Jongin selalu bisa menemukan apa yang dia sembunyikan.

Kali ini Jongin yang terkekeh. Tanpa pemuda albino di sampingnya sadari, seorang Kim Jongin tengah mengukir seringai dibibir. Digapainya bibir Sehun yang sudah memerah karena ulahnya. Dilumatnya lembut bibir tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun membelalakan matanya, menatap ke arah kelopak mata Jongin yang tertutup sempurna.

"Kamu pikir, aku mau melakukan seks begitu saja? Terus, perempuan mana yang pernah aku ajak buat _nge_ seks? _I told you, I promise to my self, for making love with someone that I love. Until now, I still keep my promise. So_ , kamu bisa simpulin sendiri kan, bagiku yang tadi itu apa. _That my first sex, and I do that with someone I loved,_ " bisik Jongin tepat di depan wajah Sehun dengan senyum terkembang. Pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh melihat wajah bingung sahabat yang sudah menjadi _roommates_ nya beberapa tahun belakang ini.

Dia tahu semua ini konyol. Dia tahu banyak hal yang tidak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi mungkin. Bahkan _friends, can be loved_. Dan Jongin baru sadar, perasaan itu kian kuat di saat dirinya berdekatan dengan Sehun. Kulit bertemu kulit dan dengan tidak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh permukaan halus pipi Sehun. Atau tepatnya saat Sehun memintanya mengajari gitar. Setelah hari-hari itu, diam-diam, Jongin selalu memperhatikan Sehun meski dari kejauhan. Berlama-lama menatapnya hanya untuk menunggu beragam ekspresi Sehun yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Jongin sadar dirinya jadi gila memperhatikan Sehun saat sunbae mereka Leeteuk, meminta mereka untuk menjadi model dadakan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ketahuan tengah memperhatikan Sehun. Pada saat itu, Jongin berdoa semoga Sehun tidak pernah menyadari arti dari tatapannya. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Jongin masih menyimpan hasil cetak foto itu di dalam dompetnya.

Perasaan khawatir Sehun bakal menyadari perasaannya terkalahkan dengan perasaan khawatirnya pada Sehun yang tidak pulang tepat waktu. Juga pada saat Jongin tahu kalau Sehun mabuk parah. Tapi kekhawatirannya terbayarkan dengan perasaan senang saat Sehun terus menempel padanya. Hitung-hitung kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dalam hati Jongin berharap, Sehun tidak mengingat hal tersebut saat tersadar nantiya.

Sayangnya perasaan khawatir itu datang kembali saat Sehun bangun, pemuda itu muntah-muntah hebat setelah menendangnya hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Yah, Jongin tidak menyalahi Sehun sih. Siapa juga yang tidak akan bereaksi demikian kalau menemukan orang asing yang tertidur disampingmu. Kekhawatiran Jongin kian bertambah saat Sehun pergi begitu saja padahal kesehatannya belum pulih seratus persen. Ditambah, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang mengatakan wajah Sehun yang terlihat memerah. Bertambah khawatirlah Kim Jongin kita ini.

Untungnya, Jongin bisa menemukan Sehun dengan mudah. Membantu pemuda itu mencari map yang Kris inginkan, dapat mempercepat pekerjaan Sehun. Dengan demikian, dirinya dengan Sehun bisa cepat pulang. Naasnya, ada hal buruk terjadi yang sedikit banyak membuat Jongin bersyukur dalam hati. Tapi dasar, naga yang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi, main nyelonong masuk saja, di saat Jongin hampir menggapai bibir Sehun dan merasai manis yang dirindukannya.

Siang tadi, Jongin tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap Sehun beberapa bulan ini, sampai Kyungsoo yang dengan seenak jidatnya, menyentuh Sehunnya. Miliknya yang paling berharga.

Dibakar amarah, Jongin melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan pada miliknya yang paling dia sayangi. Menatap lekat Sehun di bawah sana, Jongin tersenyum tipis.

" _Mianhae_ ," bisiknya sebelum kemudian Jongin mengecup sayang kening Sehun lama. Dipandanginya kembali netra yang membuatnya kian terbuai untuk terus menyelaminya.

" _I Love you_ , Oh Sehun. Maaf, sudah menyakitimu." Senyum tampan Jongin berikan. Tak juga mendapat reaksi apa-apa, Jongin kecup sudut bibir pemuda dibawahnya hingga Sehun mengerjap, merasakan oksigen memasuki paru-parunya.

Pemuda itu mengap-mengap. "Kamu bercanda yah, Jong?"

Sehun kaget luar biasa. Tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini bakalan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan begitu mudahnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dibuat galau setengah mati dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang sudah terbentuk sekian tahun. Tidak ingin Jongin jijik terhadap dirinya lalu mulai menjauhinya.

Sehun sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Itu yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, sunbae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Awalnya Sehun tidak yakin. Benar-benar tidak yakin dengan perasaan yang menyambanginya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tidak sampai Jongin mencumbunya penuh nafsu beberapa saat lalu.

Sehun ingin menolak. Namun juga tidak memungkiri kalau Sehun menginginkannya. Saat Jongin memasuki dirinya, menyentuhnya di pusat kenikmatannya, Sehun sadar, Sehun menginginkan semua itu. Dia menginginkan Jongin menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi, lalu membawanya ke kenikmatan yang tidak akan di dapatnya dari orang lain.

Oh Sehun menginginkan Kim Jongin menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

Entah itu cinta atau sayang, Sehun merasa nyaman berada di sekitar Jongin. Berada di samping pemuda yang selalu mengisi kesehariannya. Dan mungkin dari sekarang akan terus berlanjut hingga nanti.

Sehun akan memastikannya demikian.

Kerut di keningnya menghilang berganti dengan senyum lebar terkembang. Ditangkupnya wajah Jongin yang masih setia memandanginya. Mata Sehun berbinar.

"Kamu nggak lagi bercanda, kan Jong? Karena setelah ini, akan kupastikan kamu tidak akan bisa menyentuh perempuan manapun. Kamu hanya boleh menyentuhku. Kalau kamu berani-beraninya bermain dengan perempuan atau laki-laki lain, akan kupastikan kejantananmu hanya tinggal nama."

Sesungguhnya ancaman Sehun luar biasa menakutkan, namun entah kenapa, Jongin malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau kamu melakukan hal yang sama, akan kupastikan kamu tidak akan berjalan selama satu bulan. Kalau perlu selama-lamanya. Aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang dan akan terus mendesahkan namaku tanpa mengingat apapun."

Tidak kalah gila, Sehun malah tergelak mendengar ancaman Kim Jongin, sahabatnya, roommates-nya, atau mungkin kini jadi … kekasihnya?

" _So_?" tanya Sehun menggantung dengan senyum terkulum, juga binary mata yang menggoda Jongin.

" _So_ …." Menanggapinya, Jongin malah kian merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menggapai telinga Sehun, menjilatnya sebelum kemudian membisikan kalimat yang membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar. "… _ready for second round, babe_?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengusakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Jongin. Mengerang saat Jongin membelai perut ratanya lalu meremas miliknya yang kini mulai menegang kembali.

" _Shout my name loudly, babe._ "

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Seriusan end! XD

Muehehehe… akhirnya~

Fiuhhhhh~ saya bisa menamatkan salah satu fict saya yang sering banyak terbengkalai. Maaf buat yang merasa terphp'kan. Maaf saya baru bisa posting ff ini sekarang, padahal janjinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. I don't want tell the reason, because I know … itu pasti terdengar membosankan dan akal-akalan.

Jadi… silahkan dinikmati, hihi.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, menamatkan ff ini begitu saja. haha. Saya juga minta maaf kalo dari awal ini ff nggak ada konfliknya, terlalu receh, jauh dari kata 'wah', tapi saya berterimakasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mendukung ff ini. Review teman-teman semua membuat saya semangat mengetik dan menamatkan ff ini.. haha.

Saya mau menyelesaikan fict saya satu persatu. Setelah ini, ada yang mau kasih masukan? Blackhole apa Kaihun Area?

Krisannya juseyooo~ :3

Oiya, saya mau tau dong, kesan teman-teman sama fict saya yang satu ini, hehe.

Kurang hot, kah? (ini mah sih jelas kurang banget! XD) kurang greget (apalagi yang ini? :3), bahasanya bikin geli, apaaaa … kurang panjang? (apanya? XD) Fictnya maksudnya.. kkk~ ^^

Kiranya masukan teman-teman bisa jadi pelajaran buat saya agar lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Terimakasih udah nemenin fict ini dari awal sampai akhir! :D

Love you all~ :*

Btw, saya sudah siapkan cerita lain buat nebus kemoloran update ff ini, hehe. Review-nya Juseyooo~ :3


End file.
